


Sad But True（中文版）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: Sad But Truein Chinese (originally written in June, 2004).若只说他曾爱过，他或许不会否认。爱与光明，哪个伤人更深？





	1. Holier Than Thou

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sad But True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051439) by [Ecthelion (Stoner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion)



> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Celegorm
> 
> 【次要人物】Aredhel，Curufin，Huan，Maedhros，Orodreth，Finrod
> 
> 【警告】角色死亡；第三人称POV；非原著正统的异性联系（Celegorm & Aredhel）；有原创人物（非主要人物）。
> 
> 【首发日期】2004年6月
> 
> 【说明】正传标题与章标题属于Metallica的Black Album：Sad But True，Holier Than Thou，Don't Tread on Me，Through the Never，The Unforgiven。番外标题Time Enough for Love属于罗伯特·海因莱因。

他们说他第一眼看到Thingol的女儿就爱上了她，因为她在阳光下乍现的惊人美丽；然而他们错了，大错特错。

作为一位久经磨练的猎手，他本可以悄无声息地穿过走廊，不去破坏笼罩着此地的宁静；但他享受着足音撕破死寂的快感，他也不想隐藏行迹。靠了昔年矮人的悉心劳作，Nargothrond拥有据说堪与千洞之城Menegroth媲美的规模，庞大驳杂有如迷宫。如果从前他还碍于客人的身份不能自由探索，那么自从Finrod离开，他就彻底没了顾忌。现在他熟悉这里的每一个角落，每一条通道。没人干涉他要去哪里，也没人敢尝试这样做。

不完全正确，他嘲弄地想。的确有人试过，是Orodreth，名义上的摄政王子——当然，徒具虚名而已。难道Finrod真以为他那个软弱的弟弟能与强大的亲族抗衡，代他掌控这个王国？什么样的人能够对抗Fëanor的儿子——不止一个，而是两个？

这是条偏僻的岔路，而他已经下令，没有他或他弟弟的允许，谁也不能擅自接近。他美丽的俘虏兼宝贵的工具就被困在走廊尽头的石室里，独自一人。不过，他并不想虐待她或折磨她——为什么要那样做呢？他可是扬言要娶她为妻。

动了动嘴角，他露出了一个扭曲的微笑。

对，他要娶她。不管她愿意还是不愿意。

——Turko，带她回去。

——为什么？你知道我对他们的纠葛不感兴趣。

——她是Thingol的女儿，他的独生女。Thingol从来不肯向Fëanor家族敞开大门，但如果你得到她，你就将掌握Doriath。她是一把至关重要的钥匙。

——Doriath与我何干？

——你明知故问，因为你必定记得我们的誓言。如今我们实力不够，需要寻找支持。而现在，一个绝佳的机会就在眼前，不容错过。只要你赢得她的心，Doriath就是我们的。

——如果我没看错也没听错，她爱着那个凡人。她的心已经被赢去了。

——那就让那个凡人去死，Doriath将属于我们。放任Finrod去死，Nargothrond也将属于我们。Fëanor家族将控制Beleriand，而篡位者只能得到北境……至多外加一座隐匿的城市。

不知不觉，他的微笑消失了。

门当然还是锁着的，用的是Curufin亲手制造的精巧门锁。钥匙只在他们兄弟两人手中，旁人一概不能与她相见，更不能同她交谈。

又一次，不完全正确。他想。似乎总有特例。石室门前卧着一个熟悉的影子，岩石般纹丝不动，眼中充满了悲伤和警惕。那是Valinor的猎犬Huan，追随他已久的忠诚伙伴。

这不可接受，他想。你为什么担心，Huan？你到底以为我会拿她怎么办？我知道你不喜欢这种安排，但有些事你并不理解。

他向猎犬投去了冷冷的一瞥。与他对视一瞬，猎犬顺从地起身，为他让开了去路。他注意到猎犬并非没有犹豫，但只是犹豫而已，还不是怀疑——这让他暗自松了口气。

依着Curufin事先交代的方法，他转动钥匙打开了房门。听到响动，室内那个背门而坐的人并没有起身，只是微侧了面孔。无视他们给她送来的精致服饰，她仍然穿着初时那条天蓝的长裙；门开时烛光一跳，她灰色的眼瞳反射的光采亦是一盛，纵是神色淡漠，依然说不出地动人。

为什么这样堪称绝世的容颜，我见了却无动于衷？他禁不住自问。为什么对我来说，她就只是Lúthien Tinúviel，Thingol和Melian的独生女，Doriath的继承人？

这很奇怪，更不公平。他还记得当日她掀开斗篷时乍然展现的惊人美貌，相形之下，就连正午的明媚阳光也要黯然失色。然而正是在那时，他察觉了自己和部下的区别——他们目不转睛，甚至不自觉地屏住了呼吸；而他在最初的讶异过后只扬了扬眉，不无赞赏，却缺乏热情。

一丝不甘悄然爬上心头，又迅速化作了愠怒。他踢上背后的门，向她迈出了一步。这间石室谈不上宽敞，因此这一步有效地缩短了他们之间的距离。他其实不能肯定她几不可察的畏缩是门撞上的刺耳回响使然，还是由于他的靠近，但他决定认为是后者，并且成功地摆出了一副居高临下的轻蔑笑颜。

“不要紧张。”他对她略一点头，就像他们是在正式场合相遇。很多猛兽都会戏弄在劫难逃的猎物，而他比大多数人都清楚这个事实。“我不想碰你，至少现在不想。将来——不是没有可能，但也取决于你。”

她微微挺直了脊背。

“我派人去通知你父亲，那个凡人死了，Finrod也死了，我将是Nargothrond的王，而你情愿留在这里做我的王后。得到你父亲的首肯，我们就可以成婚；不过即便到了那时，我也不会逼迫你，如果你不愿意。”见她眼中掠过一丝讶异，他笑了笑。“我是要娶你，不是要杀你。据我所知，你活着才有价值。你若死了，你父亲恐怕只会一心要了我的命——他的脾性，我也略有耳闻。”

他知道他的语气酷似Curufin，但他浑不在意。既然他认同了这样的做法，计划究竟由谁制定又有什么关系？自从达成誓言的希望变得虚无缥缈，他就一直在寻找调剂，就像在一道寡淡的菜肴里添上一撮香料，又像在一场沉闷的狩猎途中稍事休憩。

她望着他，没有作声。和他预料中不同，她没有流露出嫌恶、愤怒乃至一丝一毫的恐惧。他觉得有些迷惑，但不觉得讶异。实际上，他对了解她没有兴趣。他向来不喜欢猜测别人的心思，也不擅长此道；这方面Curufin才是大师。

……对动物比对人了解更多……

胸中有个地方猛然一疼，他猝不及防，几乎颤抖了。竭力维持着表面的镇定，他诅咒了自己，像以往每次那样。——已经过了这么久，为什么你就是不能忘？

他感到她把一切都看在了眼里，她那沉默的平静终于耗尽了他的耐心。面对她变成了一种不堪忍受的折磨，他霍然转身，向门口大步走去。折磨他的不是雄心也不是欲望，是另外一种东西，更悲哀，但更真实。

“Lord Celegorm。”就在这时，她开口唤了他的Sindarin名字。他虽没有回头，脚下却是一滞。

“你不会遵守承诺去救他了，对吗？”

他没有回答，她也不需要他回答。

“你也不会去救你的亲人King Felagund。”

“他只是我的堂弟。”他分辩道。这么说，她不是全无概念。——但你又懂得什么，Thingol的女儿？他是不是我的亲族有什么关系？背叛所谓的亲族对我来说又不是第一次。更何况，就算他死，他也已经不是第一个因我而死的堂亲了。

“但你和你的兄弟们甚至不曾尝试营救你们至亲的兄长。”那个夜莺般动听的声音说，字字含着棘刺。

“那与你完全无关！”他急转过身，再也压不住怒气。“听着，你最好去祈祷，指望你那个凡人死前少受一些折磨。毕竟他要是真的死里逃生，我会允许你和他来往——既然我不能碰你。你看，和你父亲相比，我更大度。”

他满意地看到她的脸颊失去了血色。

“我不会嫁给你。”她说。

“你没有选择。”他说，“你父亲的祝福不是非要不可。”

“我不会把我的誓言给你。”她重复。

“幸运的是，你的誓言我一点都不想要。”他冷冷地回敬，“我说了，你做我名义上的妻子就够了。你要是愿意，尽管去和那个凡人私通，反正以我们的标准来看，他很快就会死。而即便精灵和凡人的结合能有后代，那些后代也注定了必死的命运。”

又一次，他不曾得出这个结论，是Curufin这样说过，在他们讨论这位精灵公主和一个凡人究竟有什么前途可言时。不过他觉得在这一刻提起这个话题实在合适，因为他迫切想用残酷和轻蔑来打击她这种叫人恼火的固执和骄傲。

而他做到了。

她没有立刻反驳，因为她不准备否认他所言的真实。她只是望着他，那样的眼神如果一定要找一个词形容，便是悲伤。然而令他困扰的是，这次不需要费心猜测，他就看得出她的悲伤不是为了她自己，也不是为了Finrod，甚至不是为了那个她深爱的凡人。

然后她开口了。她说的话，先前从来没人敢在他面前出口。

“Lord Celegorm，你爱着另一个人。”

“住口。”他下意识地说。

“我知道你打算利用我得到Doriath。然而你难道真的认为它值得用一个你不想要，却又将持续到世界终结的束缚来交换？”

他闭上了双眼，却又马上睁开。这场对话脱离了正轨，他得结束它。“住口。”

“况且我知道，你放弃你的爱，不是为了你和你的兄弟们发下的誓言。”

那是因为我根本没有放弃我的爱，他不由自主地想。我永远不会放弃。

他忽然意识到，自己这些想法是没有设防的。她从他眼中将它们一览无余，因而立刻领悟了真相，他无法容忍她吐露的真相。热血顷刻涌上头顶，他不假思索地抬手，结结实实地给了她一耳光，目的只是叫她闭嘴。他不需要任何人来提醒他那些过去。

下一刻，他难以置信地后退了一步，满含惊愕与嫌恶地低头盯着自己的手。这些年来，他对暴力已经习以为常，但暴力的目标向来都是敌人。对一位手无寸铁的精灵女子动用暴力，这在他还是第一次。就在他怀疑自己这是怎么了的时候，门外传来了一声低沉的咆哮。Huan，他想。你尽管谴责我好了。这种行为，连我也引以为耻。

然而是她的声音打破了沉寂，悲伤而平静：“那么Celegorm，我同情你。”

她的话无情地抽打着他，让他满腔愤怒，偏偏又无从宣泄，就像一条感觉受到了不公惩罚，却又明知并无不公，因而无计可施的猎狗。逃也似地，他径直离去，只是出于某种难以解释的动机，他没有锁上那道门。

 

那天稍晚，Curufin来找他。他弟弟推门进来时，他正躺在床上望着跳动的烛火，毫无睡意。

“Turko，你和她谈过了？”

他懒得起身，只一偏头表示承认。

“她怎么说？”

“她还能怎么说？”他不禁烦躁起来，“你觉得她会心甘情愿地嫁给我？”

一个侍女刚好在这时敲了敲门。他不耐烦地叫她出去，心中却明白她必定已经听到了自己刚才的话。也许明天这里就会传遍谣言，说我爱上了Thingol的女儿，他想。但随便他们怎么说好了。有时谣言反倒好过真相。

“我相信，你很清楚这个安排对我们来说有多重要。”Curufin声音不高，语气却一如既往地不容置疑。他们兄弟七人当中，Curufin无论外貌还是在手工方面的天赋都最像他们的父亲，行事的风格却大相径庭。诸多相似在前，这样的差异也就尤其令人困扰。“你知道我们要达成誓言，这是最好的机会。”

“是吗？恐怕我还真看不出让Finrod和那个凡人一起死在Sauron的地牢里有助于我们达成誓言。”他忍不住讽刺，“莫非我们这次不是打算先把两个王国握到手中，再考虑精灵宝钻？”

Curufin眼神一暗。“对你来说，标榜无辜恐怕是太晚了，我的哥哥。你想必记得，我们当时是怎样成功促成了Finrod的离去？那时你可是口若悬河，有一刻我几乎哑口无言。”

“然而你还是及时想好了一套说辞，而你那套说辞的收效可远比我的惊人。”他坐了起来，拨开了一绺挡住视线的发丝。他们兄弟七人当中，他是最英俊的；虽然单论长相或许不如他们的堂弟Finrod，但他胜在王储家族的傲气风范。“别误会我，Kurvo。我并不想装作无辜。我们早就跟‘无辜’这个词告别了。”

而那究竟是什么时候的事？

Curufin走后，他灭掉烛火重新躺了下来，独自瞪着黑暗。

是从何时开始，背叛变得不再难以想象？是从何时开始，杀戮变得不再令人厌恶？是从何时开始，就连恩将仇报也变得可以接受，甚至再自然不过？

他仿佛又看到了他自己，惊怒之下长剑出鞘，全没顾忌那是大庭广众之前。那时他刚听说Finrod的计划：要帮助一个名叫Beren的凡人，从Morgoth的铁王冠上夺回一枚精灵宝钻。不错，骤火之战败北以后，是Finrod收容他和Curufin留在了Nargothrond；考虑到他们两人对天鹅港都有责任，Finrod的确表现出了非同一般的慷慨大度。但如果他没弄错，这次Finrod打算帮一个卑贱的凡人弄来一颗理应属于Fëanor众子的精灵宝钻，以此换取Thingol之女的婚约。如果Finrod乐意为了他自己那个不负责任的承诺去死，那就随他去，但不能为了精灵宝钻。它们理应归属Fëanor家族，他们既然不惜以永恒的黑暗为代价发誓夺回它们，当然不容旁人染指侵占。Finrod明明知道这一点——当年他们立下誓言时，Finarfin这位睿智的长子难道不曾在场见证？——但还是一意孤行。这让Fëanor家族别无选择，因为如果连这也能允许，世上还有什么不能允许？

当时他说了很多话，激烈、凶狠、骄傲、冷酷，就像很久以前他父亲在Tirion的广场上。等他说完，Curufin接了下去，尽管语调温和、措辞优雅，却包含同样的坚决，描绘的前景则更加恐怖。Finrod的愚行会让Nargothrond卷入战争，Morgoth的邪恶火焰将毁掉他们拥有的一切。难道他们不曾见识Dagor Bragollach的惨状？难道他们希望重蹈Dorthonion的覆辙？或者，他们的确足够英勇无畏，那么何不学学Noldor的前任至高王，亲自去挑战黑暗魔君本人？

他和他弟弟无疑占了上风。Finrod只带着十个卫士和那个凡人，就踏上了那条根本不可能通向成功的路。而现在，他那位好心的金发堂弟就躺在Sauron的地牢里，生死未卜，等着为自己的愚行付出代价。

而他当然不会去设法救他。

背叛所谓的亲族对我来说又不是第一次。更何况，就算他会死，他也已经不是第一个因我而死的堂亲了。


	2. Do Not Tread on Me

那天晚上他睡得并不安稳。他又做了那个梦。

那是他已经相当熟悉的梦。梦境总是从Tirion开始，那时双圣树的光辉犹在Aman的大地上闪耀，Valinor的盛世尚未走到尽头，Noldor也还不曾由于Melkor的谎言挑拨而彻底分裂疏远。

那时，Oromë是他的良师益友。他从那位Vala那里学到了关于飞禽走兽的一切，掌握了它们的语言，年纪轻轻就成了Noldor最负盛名的猎手。与兄弟们一起，他常常策马在Valinor的平原上驰骋，在Oromë的树林中狩猎，而忠诚的Huan总是不离他身边。

他生为王族，是Fëanor家族排行第三的儿子。他父亲给他取名叫Turkafinwë，因为他即便在普遍身强力壮、技艺高超的族人当中也堪称翘楚；后来他又被唤作“the fair”，这个绰号亦可谓恰如其分。如此看来，他会渐渐养成那种有人褒为自信，有人贬为自负的傲气，似乎不但是不可避免，而且可以说是顺理成章的。

他的兄弟们无疑有着与他相似的经历。他们都是火之魂魄的后裔，那种天生的傲气与耀眼的才华一样，俨然成了家族的传统，广为人知，无人质疑。他从不觉得那有什么不妥——怎么会呢？才华天赋如同宝石，既然拥有，何必隐藏？——而且也从不认为旁人有资格与他们比肩。

他真的那样相信，直到那一天。

那一天，起初一切如常。他回家时，并不意外地见到Fingon也在，正和Maedhros闲谈。他向Fingon点了点头算作示意，径直走到Maedhros身边坐下，准备稍后再去换掉外出骑马的装束。直到找了个舒适的姿势安顿下来，他才注意到Fingon旁边的小孩：衣饰是雪白与亮银两色，白皙的皮肤与乌黑的头发形成了鲜明的对比。

“那是谁？”他皱起眉问Maedhros。然而不等他得到回答，那个孩子就站了起来，像一株纤细但笔直的小树。

“你真无礼，”第一句就是指责，“想知道一个人的名字，为什么不直接问她本人？”

Maedhros咳了一声，不得不扭过头去。而他难以置信地眨了眨眼睛——“她”本人？！

他瞪着她，她则瞪了回去，两人就这样僵持，直到他决定让步。一个人总不能跟小孩子一般见识，尤其是他作为家里排行第三的儿子，已经有了跟四个弟弟打交道的丰富经验。

“那么，敢问你叫什么名字？”

那孩子傲然扭过了头：“我不想告诉你。”

当时他脑海里一定只剩了一片空白。他只记得，有一瞬他连自己那个出名的习惯都忘到了脑后——母亲给他取名Tyelkormo，因为他被激怒时常会暴跳起来。耳听Maedhros和Fingon爆发出一阵大笑，他不禁心头火起。你要是个男孩，我就给你一巴掌了事。既然不是，算你幸运！

“Irissë，注意礼貌。”作为Fingolfin家族的长子，Fingon即便忘形也不会忘掉责任。“是你自己坚持找一位‘真正懂得’动物的人教你骑马、狩猎。我可以向你保证：在这方面，没人比Turkafinwë更出色。”

Fingon的说法让她神色稍缓，但让他着实吃了一惊。Irissë？就是说这孩子是Findekáno和Turukáno的妹妹，Nolofinwë的小女儿？他还在努力消化这惊人的信息，却即刻察觉了她那充满怀疑，显然在挑剔的目光。被一个孩子这样审视，实在谈不上愉快，而就在他的忍耐接近极限的时候，她开了口：“这么说，你就是我那位对动物比对人了解更多的堂兄？”

她的话险些就让他真的暴跳起来，幸亏熟悉他脾气的Maedhros及时按住了他。是小女孩又怎么样？！我一定得教训你一顿！他在心里用野狼的腔调怒号。我发誓。

是在很多年后，他才意识到，她当时说的话有多么真实。

他们说精灵之间的爱总是一见钟情，但那显然又是错的。对一个小孩一见钟情？他可比那正常得多。

几天后他带她出去教授骑马的第一课时，不但没有不情愿，反而相当有热情，因为他打算利用机会好好教训她一顿。早在离开Tirion之前，他就给她的马下了一道特别命令（用的办法自然十分隐蔽）：忽视她的要求，伺机把她摔下去，但不要让她受伤。

他原以为她很快就会掉下马背或哭出声来，这样就可以打击她那没有根据的傲气，但她没让他如愿。她咬紧牙关与她的马周旋，尽管狼狈不堪，却一声不吭，倔强顽固得像块石头。到了最后，就连Huan也看不下去了。注意到猎犬眼中的同情，他不得不承认这跟他想的不是一回事，只得终止了这个小小的阴谋。

她的马从他那里得到“与她合作”的新指示，明显如释重负。倚着自己那匹雄健的白马，他望着那个终于成功地纵马疾驰，因而满脸惊喜兴奋的瘦小人影，心头突然冒出了一丝愧疚。也许我过分了。她无论多么叫人恼火，也只是个孩子而已。

她在远处停了下来，然后拨马开始返回。他怏怏地看着，心想自己又不是她的兄长，何必揽来这个麻烦，可见Curufin说得没错，头脑发热没什么好处。又兴致缺缺地等了一会儿，他示意猎犬不必守在这里，又挥手让坐骑去休息，自己则在左近找了一片草地，干脆躺了下来。有那么一刻，他放松了心神，徘徊在Irmo的疆域边界上，直到马蹄声变得越来越响，而且……是冲他来的。

他察觉危险时，她的马已经近在咫尺。全凭本能，他未及清醒就向旁边一滚，堪堪躲开了马蹄，然后迅速跳起身来，把骑手拖下了马背。

“……你想干什么？”回过神来，他气得几乎说不出话，费了九牛二虎之力才克制了给她一巴掌的冲动，饶是如此，他放下她时的动作也绝称不上温柔体贴。“想让它踩死我？！亏你想得出！”

“你自作自受！”她脚一落地就猛地挣开了他。“你故意让它不听我的话！”

但他没听她说了什么，因为怒火并没有蒙蔽他的敏锐直觉。她刚刚挣扎时推了他，他因而知道她的手掌是潮湿的，只是那显然不是出汗的缘故，因为留在他腕上的痕迹是红色的。

他又抓住了她，不理她的大声抗议，不容抗拒地掰开了她的五指。她小小的手掌呈现在他眼前，上面赫然布满了纵横交错的血痕，那是没有经验的骑手长时间紧攥马缰的结果。

“你为什么不告诉我？”他头也不抬地问她。

她抽回了手。“我为什么要告诉你？”

这次他看了她一眼，而她的执拗神色立刻让他想起了他的几个弟弟。Caranthir、Curufin、Amrod、Amras固然各有个性，但还是有共同之处，那就是难以驾驭的倔强。Maedhros和Maglor也是一样，他自己就更不例外。她不像Nolofinwë家族的人，他想。她更像我们家族的一员。而他的父母一直耿耿于怀没能生个女儿，没有妹妹也堪称他们七兄弟的遗憾。

他召回白马，从鞍侧的袋子里找出一个小瓶，把里面的液体全倒在了她掌上。“很快就会好。”他向她保证。那是很久以前他给自己准备的，久得他已经忘了是什么时候的事，因为他早就过了会轻易受伤的年纪。而她惊讶地抬眼看了看他，接着，自从他们相识以来，她第一次对他露出了笑颜：“看来，你也不算一无是处啊。”

他发现给这孩子一巴掌的冲动又回来了。

是从什么时候开始，这样的冲动消失了？又是从什么时候开始，他发现有她在身边是件令人愉快的事？是从什么时候开始，他惊觉她长高了，站在她两个兄长身边如同一棵年轻挺拔的白桦？又是从什么时候开始，她被族人正式唤作“Noldor的白公主”，不再被当成Fingolfin家族没长大的孩子？

他不知道。他只知道，她向来待他亲密无忌，即便在阴影降临之后也不曾与他疏远。她最喜欢与他为伴，但和他的兄弟们也颇投缘，尤其是Amrod和Amras。她常常来找他们，然后他们就会一起外出骑马、狩猎，行踪遍及Aman。事实是，他和他的兄弟们长久以来都待她如同家人，就好像她是Fëanor家族的一员。

可他没有意识到她对他来说究竟有多重要，直到父亲的放逐使他离开Tirion、前往Formenos，导致过了很久，他才又与她相见。

“你爱我？”她头向后一扬，大笑起来。“别荒唐了，你不可能爱上一个你看着长大的人。”

他跟着她笑了起来，声调远比他预想的自然。周围的世界被银与金的光辉照亮，充满了光明和温暖。他们的笑声惊起了不远处的一群鸟儿，一时天空中忙碌异常，充斥着鸣叫与拍翼的声响。

那天的狩猎，他空前地无情。很快猎物就多得无法带走，他却没有停手的意思。

“够了，”她说，“别做无谓的杀戮。”

他不理她，就像没听见她的话，但她拒绝接受沉默。她催促她的雄马去追赶他，等到并驾齐驱，忽然伸出了手，去拉他的马缰。这个做法很危险——太危险了，就连他这样高超的骑手也不会轻易尝试。她肯定是立刻失去了平衡，因为眨眼间她就被拖离了马背。见状，他来不及思考，丢开弓去抓住了她，然后自己也跟着摔了下去。

他费了比预料中更大的力气才摆脱眩晕，找回了方向感。摇了摇头，他发现自己不在马背上了，而是在草地上；她就在他身边，白皙的脸上沾了几片可笑的草叶和数点血迹，但看起来还好，至少并无大碍。这么美，却如此冷漠……她显得比实际上脆弱，他想，屏住了呼吸。而且，她离他这么近，乌黑的长发几乎碰到了他的脸颊……因为他的手仍然停在她腰间。

“Tyelkormo，”良久，她终于出了声。“如果你是认真的，那么我很抱歉。”

魔力消散了。你很抱歉，但为了什么？为了你的嘲弄，还是你的拒绝？他松开她，向后挪了挪。随着他与她之间的距离变远，他感到胸中迸发了一阵尖锐的疼痛，但他双眼眨也不眨，决心不露丝毫端倪。

“你是我的堂兄，”她注视着他，眼中的光采他捉摸不透。“实际上，你就像一位兄长。”

“但我就是那个意思。”他刺耳地笑了起来。“你为什么说抱歉？没什么需要原谅的。”然后，他聚集起全部勇气，半转过身面对她，迎上了她的目光。“我亲爱的Irissë，难道我做了什么让你误会的事？”

他竭尽全力说了谎，尽管他说起谎来从来都不高明。然而他还能怎么做？他是Fëanor家族的儿子。这是骄傲和尊严的代价。

此刻在梦境中，他得到了置身事外的超脱和自由。他被一种无形的力量牵引着一点点向她靠近，直到在她明亮如镜的灰眼睛里看清了自己的倒影。

那是一张极其英俊的面孔，唇边挂着半开玩笑的懒散笑容。然而那双眼睛背叛了它们的主人。那是受伤野兽的眼睛。在欺瞒化成的灰色迷雾背后，白热的火焰在扭曲升腾，燃自骄傲、耻辱和伤痛。

……

他的眼睛在Araman的灰暗浓雾中燃烧。

“跟我走，Irissë。我现在不能解释，但相信我，这很重要，非常重要。”

她站在黑暗里，纹丝不动。她眼中亮光冷冽，如同水中浮动的冰凌。

“我们会把你当作家人，我发——”

“Tyelkormo！”她不客气地打断了他，“不要轻易发誓。何况，你已经发下了一个不能打破的誓言，难道对你来说那还不够？”

“不！我不在乎对你再发一个，因为这一个我永远不会打破！”这些话冲口而出，貌似突然，却再自然不过，因为他并不是一时兴起。很久以前他就想过，实际上他想过很多次，太多次了。

“那就是为什么我必须说不。”她扬起了头，神情他再熟悉不过——固执又难以驯服，不像Fingolfin家族的女儿，更像Fëanor家族的儿子。“虽然我很感激你挂念着我。”

因为我不像你想要的那样爱你。他听到她在她没有设防的头脑中低语。我至多能爱你如兄长。

他退了一步。有那么片刻，一种冲动险些就统治了他，他想干脆把她打昏带走，不去考虑之后她会怎么说、怎么做；哪怕她会永远恨他，那也随她好了。但另一个声音阻止了他，发自心底最黑暗的角落：

即便能带她走，你为什么要那么做？你知道她所言不虚。她不爱你，因此你将不得不看着她爱上旁人。你可想象过那会是何等折磨？你为什么要允许这种事发生？你注定得不到的，为什么要让旁人有可能获得？

就让她留在这寒冷的黑暗中，留在世界的另一侧。虽然这样她永远不会属于你，至少你总不必见证她与旁人携手的时刻。

他一言不发地转身离去，甚至没有回顾。

……

他又听到了父亲状若疯狂的大笑。

“一个都不派，一个都不载！我抛下的那些人，现在我看不算损失，事实证明他们都是路上无用的累赘。”[1]

他的预感变成了现实。他本来想保护她免受此厄。他抛下骄傲与苦涩去找她，结果作为回报，他得到了什么？又一次拒绝，直接而彻底的拒绝。

“就让那些指名咒骂我的人继续咒骂吧！让他们一路哀号着回到Valar的笼子里去！烧了这些船！”[2]

他看到Maedhros默然退到一边，但Curufin毫不迟疑地跟在父亲身后。牵了牵嘴角，他备好了一个阴沉又残忍的微笑。高扬着头，他从一个卫士手里接过了火把，然而当他大步走向那些美丽的白船，他感到了Maedhros惊诧的目光。

哥哥，别自欺欺人了。你为友情所做的一切就是空洞的言语和无用的行动，至少我做了更实际的尝试。

望着Losgar的漫天大火，他本来想笑，却只成功地扭了扭嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [2]：引自《精灵宝钻》。  
> [注] 我知道精灵并不需要马鞍与缰绳，但即便对他们来说，鞍袋也肯定能提供不少方便。


	3. Through the Never

然后有很长一段时间，他没听到她的消息。事实上，他曾以为他再也不可能听到她的消息了。她要是没有回到Tirion去哀求Valar的原谅，那就多半是死了，归于Mandos的殿堂。毕竟，血肉之躯怎能成功越过Helcaraxë，此前只有Valar和Ungoliant得以穿过的冰海？

但在中洲清冷的星空下，他想过她，不止一次。在看似永无止境的长夜里，他让思绪向西方伸展，只发现除了大海，还有另一道无形的屏障隔开了凡世和那片沐浴福泽的不朽土地。 **Valar将把Valinor对你们关闭[1]——** 看来这一点Arda的大能者们倒是以惊人的效率做到了，与他们在讨论是否追击Morgoth时的迟钝反应和缺乏热情形成了鲜明对比。[2]

不过，就算知道她在哪里，是活着还是死了，又有什么区别？当他拿起火把点燃白船，烧毁退路，他难道不是就已经做了决定？

只是，倘若一把火就能烧掉一段过往……

然而他不像兄长Maglor，他没什么敏感的艺术资质。身为Fëanor家族的儿子，他太骄傲，无法遗忘遭到拒绝的失落、挫折和耻辱，但这些他也不会耿耿于怀，因为他心中明白，比任何人都明白，他还爱着拒绝了他的人。

在Hithlum的冷风中，他常常向西凝望墨蓝星空下连绵起伏的沉暗山峦，伴随左右的只有沉默的猎犬。

幸运的是，他不必总是纠结于此，因为复仇大业与精灵宝钻重要得多：Morgoth显然付不起放任Fëanor家族不管的代价，不久和平就被来自北方的突袭打破，Dagor-nuin-Giliath开始了。

意外的是，虽有天鹅港在前，他对战斗仍然没有保留或反感；恰恰相反，在遭遇偷袭的措手不及过后，他很快发现自己除了愤怒，还有满心嗜血的冲动。这次可没人能说不正当了。更意外的是，他在战斗中表现出了非凡的天分。在Valinor，他熟知鸟兽的语言，这让他在中洲也可以轻易从逃离邪恶生物的飞禽走兽那里收集讯息；大敌爪牙的动向，Noldor比黑暗魔君本人探知得还要详尽、及时。在Wethrin山脉东麓、Sirion的源泉附近，他设下了埋伏，一举全歼先前深入Beleriand，此时匆匆返回增援的敌人，令他们统统葬身Serech沼泽。很简单；狩猎技巧罢了。

然而大敌比他们想象的更强大。Noldor赢得了星下战役的胜利，却付出了惨痛的代价。生命之火燃烧得越是猛烈，似乎也越是注定无法持久，Curufinwë Fëanáro堪称传奇的一生，就这样在中洲的星空下走到了终点，燃尽成灰，随风而逝。Maedhros不顾反对，执意接受了Morgoth的邀请，本想借此探明对方的阴谋策划，却忘记了这样一个铁的事实：Noldor要与大敌比拼无耻，永远都不是对手。当Angband派来使者通知他们，想要长兄活命就必须放弃与黑暗魔君为敌，他们的第一反应是“决不”。祖父和父亲的血仇在前，不可打破的誓言在上，Fëanor众子决不再与Morgoth交涉。少了一人，Fëanor家族也将存续，即便那是他们的长兄。

拒绝了妥协，Fëanor家族的余部翻过Wethrin山脉，退回Mithrim湖畔驻扎下来。他们必须休整，而Maglor暂时接替了Maedhros的职责，虽然人人都知道，要适应这个新的角色，他所需要的不只是时间。

因此，当Curufin来找他时，他并不意外。

“我们是在战时，Turko。若论音律诗歌，Makalaurë自然没有对手，但我们需要的是能带领战士取得胜利的人。”

不管真正动机是什么，Curufin确实一针见血。恐怕Maglor不是一个合格的战时领导者：首先，他们不能指望用Noldolantë这种东西去打动大敌，而在Noldor随时可能面临危险的时候，哀悼“Noldor的堕落”也未免太不合时宜。

何况这真是荒诞。在Losgar，没有人是无辜的。我们的长兄还可以说他至少表达了观点，但Makalaurë，你有什么借口？如果你当真为Alqualondë那次Noldor的堕落哀悼，烧掉白船又算什么？

“而排在Makalaurë之后的是你，Turko。我希望你知道，你可以信赖我的支持。”

他不需要进一步的暗示。他固然脾气急躁，但绝不头脑简单——卓越的猎手怎么可能不擅长战术与谋略。他大笑起来：“但我并不打算一个人决策。我们是兄弟，为什么不合作？”

他们都知道那意味着什么。Amrod和Amras太年轻，不必理会，只要他和Curufin联合了Caranthir，就能恢复Fëanor家族的秩序，而Maglor将成为名义上的领导者。

没有谁考虑过Maedhros留下的王权，因为没人觉得它很重要。也没有谁计划过营救Maedhros，因为没人相信那做得到。

……

“但你和你的兄弟们甚至不曾尝试营救你们至亲的兄长。”

现在你明白了吗，Thingol的女儿？不曾为至亲兄长做到的，我怎么能为区区堂亲做到？

…… **亲族之间的背叛** ……[3]

 

月亮升起来了。

银色的，不及当年Telperion的光辉那般明亮纯净，却远胜过满天星辰。

而Fingolfin的号声就在那时响彻了中洲的海岸。

第二批Noldor族人的到来固然出人意料，然而对他而言，最严重的问题并不是如何面对他父亲的半兄弟的怒火。当太阳也冉冉升起时，他站在Mithrim湖畔的营地前，凝视着金色晨曦中飘扬的银蓝旗帜，表面不为所动，心中却不知所措。现在他确知她活着了：她同父兄一起完成了跨越冰海的艰苦征程。如果他和她重逢，他能怎么说，怎么做？如果她再见到他，她又会是什么反应？

……对动物比对人了解更多……

尽管如此，他还是开始了痛苦的推论。很久以前，当她发现他对付她的小小阴谋，她立刻就采取了报复，叫那匹马直接对他踩过来。现在，他的家族背叛了她的家族，把他们丢给寒冰长夜自生自灭；他也背叛了她，不能说服她跟他走，就在Losgar一把火烧断了渡海一途。那么这次她会怎样报复他？把Helcaraxë的冰山全都砸到他头上，还是再一次用无情的拒绝消灭他仅存的一点侥幸幻想？他觉得她两者都做得出，尽管顺序很难说。

所以他选择了逃避。

“我们撤到湖对岸去。”

“什么？”Caranthir一听就忍不住吼道，“难道我们怕了他们？”

他警告地瞪了这个黑头发的弟弟一眼。“注意你的脾气，Moryo。”脾气暴躁，比我更甚，然而名叫Tyelkormo的人是我。是母亲的预见并不准确，还是我们都已改变？“你也知道，我们不如他们人多势众。我是不会冒险与他们冲突的。”而且你真想与他们作战吗？他们不是Teleri，而是Noldor。

他得到了Maglor的支持，而Curufin当时虽然没有开口，但事后私下来找他，显然不信他陈述的理由。“Turko，你不是为了她才做出这个决定，对吗？”

他一听这话就跳了起来。他对她的心思不是什么秘密，但那就像无数心照不宣的事，最好永远都是心照不宣而已。但Curufin淡然面对他的怒火，目光一瞬也不曾避开他的：“如果我猜得不对，那么我很抱歉。我没有冒犯的意思。你做了明智的决定，我只希望你今后的决定也能同样明智。”

他没从Curufin眼中看出嘲弄；也许有，但他看不出来。要知道，当他们反叛Valar，踏上流亡之路，Curufin的妻子选择了留下；既然他弟弟前来中洲时，身边只带着儿子Celebrimbor，那么Curufin主动提起这么一个敏感的话题，似乎没有理由只是为了惹恼他。

他决定接受Curufin的解释，但发现自己无法提供保证，因为Curufin把他的决定形容为“明智”，这本身就是一种讽刺。今后如果形势使然，他不得不与她直接冲突，他会怎样做？他真的不敢说。

当时他们都没有想到，他们不必担心“今后”。因为不久以后，他们的堂弟Fingon就立下了无人敢想的功绩：他只身前往Thangorodrim，将旧日的挚友从漫长可怕的折磨中拯救出来。Maedhros，Fëanor家族的长子与继承人，回来了。

Maedhros的康复，比大多数人料想得还快。当然，他变了：他失去了右手，那是与Morgoth打交道时犯错必然要付的代价；但他仍然成功摆脱了枯槁憔悴，尽复昔日风采，各方面都是一位天生的领导者。实际上，没有什么能阻止他重获领导权：他毕竟最年长，最有经验，并且曾是最出色的战士之一。然而他的态度很明确：如果有谁觉得他少了一只手就会不如从前，不妨亲自试试看。

他们的长兄无疑为这一天做了充分的准备。一个人不可能轻易学会改用左手拿剑战斗，并且比起用右手时有过之而无不及。

“Findekáno现在肯定已经成了双手都能用剑的战士。”后来Curufin评论。但他对Fingon新学到了什么丝毫不感兴趣。对他来说，唯一有意义的就是Maedhros的剑突破他的防守，停在他胸前时，他从长兄眼里看到的决心与执念。无论多么不甘，他都必须承认失败，因为没有其他选择。

就这样，Maedhros重新成了Fëanor家族的决策者和代言人，比从前更有威望，也更有说服力，因为这次他靠的可不仅仅是问世比别人早的优势。这个变化，Maglor求之不得，Amrod和Amras亦然，就连Caranthir在见过长兄展示的实力后，也没有异议。事实是，Fëanor家族又有了一位强大的领导者，而那些因此而必须退后的人吸引的注意甚至不及黎明前消散的薄雾。也许，我们该为有人愿意替我们担起所有责任而庆幸。可是，没有它们占据他的头脑，比失去地位或权力更令他困扰的是，那个他一度摆脱的阴影又悄悄回来了。

又一次，幸运的是，他没有时间纠结于此。因为令所有人惊讶的是，Maedhros的第一个决定就把损失扩大到了整个Fëanor家族。

“我将把王权让给Nolofinwë。”

“为什么？”率先质问的仍是Caranthir，“你莫非想答谢Findekáno，就因为他救了你的命？”

闻言，Maedhros眼中的光芒忽然变得咄咄逼人，Caranthir不由自主地一凛，险些噎住。然而片刻之后，当红发的王子开口时，他显得相当平静，甚至不乏幽默：“我一直在考虑，为了答谢他救了我的命，我该列出一张什么样的礼物清单，不过Fëanáro家族的王权当然不在此列。但是，”他语音中的笑意消失了。“我不相信我们能不靠那两个家族的支持而击败大敌，达成誓言。如果他们最想要的就是那顶王冠，给他们又何妨？没有王冠，Fëanáro家族仍然可以存续壮大。要换取我们需要的，它是很小的代价。”

“那么我们的家族就真的被褫夺了，”Curufin轻声说，“北方的预言曾经这么说过。”

“那么就让它成为那个邪恶诅咒里成真的最后一项吧，”他们的长兄如此回答。

他身为Fëanor的儿子，必须出席王权交接的仪式。根据Maedhros的说法，他们是Fëanor家族的王子，更是Finwë家族的王子，而Finwë家族不应再分裂下去。我亲爱的哥哥，还有比这更虚伪的么？但他在意识到另一个问题之后，抛开了所有讥讽——Finwë家族……那么她是不是也会来？

实际上，她没有来。对此，他说不清是大失所望还是如释重负。这么说，她是不是也选择了逃避？也许事实证明，就连她也发现要把Helcaraxë的冰山全都砸到他头上太难了。可是，这是不是意味着她不想那么做？到底是还是不是？在就要开始头疼的时候，他悍然命令自己挣脱了思维的怪圈。她的缺席什么也不能说明。关于她的一切，总是犹如错综复杂的迷宫，难以预料，扑朔难解。

无论如何，在短暂的混乱与积极的协商之后，Noldor终于达成了和解，取得了统一。随后他们勘察了Beleriand的地形，划分了新的领土疆域。东Beleriand被纳入Fëanor家族辖下，他和Curufin一起统领Himlad，兼守地处Dorthonion和Himring之间的Aglon隘口。若干年后，Fingolfin广发邀请，准备在Sirion大河以西的Ivrin群潭附近举办一场空前的盛宴。他收到了邀请，但没有前往，而在Mereth Aderthad上，Fëanor家族出席的王子只有Maedhros和Maglor。靠了运气与努力，他自从她来到中洲，一直避免了与她见面。他只知道她先是跟着Turgon去了Nevrast，后来又离开Nevrast去了一座大多数人都不了解方位的隐匿城市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [3] 引自《精灵宝钻》。  
> [2] 真正的Hiding of Valinor其实要迟得多。至于他为何无法触及西方了，我把它留给读者来猜测。  
> Maedhros被俘之后，Fëanor家族各位王子之间到底是什么样的关系与互动，本章的故事只代表一种可能，而且我绝对不打算宣扬那是唯一的可能。


	4. The Unforgiven: Part One

Morgoth已经很久不曾给Noldor造成重大损失了。当然，这不是说大敌自从星下战役的惨败之后就没蠢蠢欲动过。Orcs组成的大军曾经一夜之间蜂拥而至，主攻Angrod和Aegnor驻守的Dorthonion，一时甚至成功突破了西线的Sirion河谷和东线的Maglor豁口，侵入了Beleriand的疆域。然而这次尝试到头来只帮Noldor成就了Dagor Aglareb的辉煌——Fingolfin和Maedhros并没有像大敌料想的那样“四处游荡，无心战争”。他们从东西两面同时发动了反攻，犹如铁锤与铁砧，把正在攻打Finarfin家族两位王子的Orcs大军夹在中间，彻底击溃。

他还记得那种以摧枯拉朽之势追击残敌的快感。那时他才彻底理解了父亲当年为何轻率地决定只带着少数卫士就一路深入敌后。让邪恶生物的污血在闪亮的剑刃上挥洒。让丑陋怪物的肢体在如雷的马蹄下断折。Valinor的猎犬Huan始终在他左右，与他配合默契，Morgoth的爪牙在他们面前四散奔逃，溃不成军。然而在他们到达Curufinwë Fëanáro曾被团团围困，力战到底的Dor Daedeloth边界时，Maedhros却传令全军止步。出于直觉，他约束住部下，便放眼向西望去，果然看到了另一支精灵大军。当先飘扬的银蓝王旗下赫然是King Fingolfin本人，端坐在一匹神骏非凡的白马背上。

有那么一瞬，两军只是遥遥相对，鸦雀无声。接着，Fingolfin和Maedhros不约而同地驱马越众而出，迎向了对方。当两个家族的旗帜在一处会合，黑发的君王望着红发的王子，率先开了口：“一场伟大的胜利。”

Maedhros毫不犹豫地向Noldor之王低下了头：“这胜利属于Noldor。”

Fingolfin点了点头：“只要Noldor不忘亲情与友谊，保持统一，胜利就将永远是我们的。”

Noldor的王所言不虚。之后他们迎来了一段漫长的和平时光——漫长，且无聊，至少在东线就是这样。Dagor Aglareb之后，Morgoth似乎意识到了Maedhros的警惕，于是转而打起了西线的主意。Orcs绕道Lómin山脉以西，经Lammoth南下，意图自西偷袭Hithlum，但警惕不亚于Maedhros的Fingon提前在Dor-Lómin得到了情报。Hithlum的王子在Drengist峡湾的出口以逸待劳，只动用了Hithlum的部分兵力就把来犯者尽数赶下海去——一场没有悬念的胜利。此外，还曾有一头前所未见的生物破坏了Ard-galen的平静：一条恶龙。又是英勇的Fingon亲率擅射的骑兵出击，成功挫败了不可一世的火龙，将其逐回了Angband。

这些事件他只是风闻，不曾亲见。大敌没把这些小伎俩用在东线，他不免有些遗憾。在无所事事的日子里，他时常取道Aglon隘口前往北境，从Himring的丘陵中眺望辽阔的草原Ard-galen，知道Noldor已经自西、南、东三面对黑暗魔君盘踞的大本营设下监视，俨然形成了合围： Fingolfin和Fingon在西，Angrod和Aegnor在南，Fëanor众子在东。Noldor似乎靠着实力和勇气让Morgoth不敢妄动，他父亲当年描绘的美好前景也变成了现实：晴朗的星空，甜美的流水，广阔的天地，自由的子民。

除了北方蛰伏的魔影，一切尽在掌握之中。但即便拥有精灵视力，Thangorodrim上空的烟云也淡得几乎看不见。更何况，这些他为什么要担心？他已经不是那个必须统筹全局、思虑未来的人了，他的长兄已经揽走了这个令人头疼的责任。在那段波澜不惊的岁月里，最困扰他的并不是黑暗魔君。

现在我们也许不是望着同一片大地，但想必还望着同一片星空。

他放自己的坐骑去自由游荡，然后在Huan身边坐了下来。夜色已深，在Himring吹来的总是凉意透骨的风中，猎犬的体温无疑提供了慰藉。

随着和平继续下去，Noldor各个家族的王子们都很快恢复了旧时的爱好——狩猎。他最喜欢的猎场是东Beleriand南部的树林和原野，那是Amrod和Amras的领地。初到东Beleriand的时候，双胞胎曾经很不情愿到远离对敌前线的地方去，Amrod甚至对Maedhros抗议过一次，Amras也从旁附和，但Maedhros并没有斥责他们，而是露出了微笑。“你们被派去驻守那里，是因为那里需要你们。如果我没记错，你们两个是Noldor数一数二的优秀猎手。”

“不比Turko强，”Amrod指出。而Amras立刻追问：“那为什么不派Turko去？他可还有Huan做帮手。”

这样的不服从，Maedhros也容忍了。“因为我这里需要他。他懂得飞禽走兽的语言，而事实证明，它们能提供宝贵的情报。”然后他敛起了笑容。“Ambarussa，后方和前线一样重要。我希望你们能在我们背后守住一条可靠的退路。”

双胞胎对视一眼，同时耸了耸肩，接受了安排。

如今，和这两个弟弟一起在东Beleriand的原野上驰骋，目力所及全是杳无人迹却美不胜收的土地，随心所欲地狩猎、欢宴、休憩，若说还有什么遗憾，大概就是偶尔会遇上Nargothrond的堂亲了。他对Finrod不抱成见，但Caranthir显然无意掩饰他对Finarfin家族的轻蔑。尽管Finrod向来宽容得体，双方还是常常不欢而散。

不过那不要紧，因为他们可以改去Thargelion。在Helevorn湖畔，Rerir山的西坡上，Caranthir建起了自己的要塞。事实上，Curufin更爱那里，因为它离位于深山中的矮人城邦Belegost和Nogrod更近。Caranthir不喜欢矮人，认为那个种族外貌丑陋、行事鬼祟，但Curufin不然。Curufinwë Atarinkë之所以得名，就是因为外貌与天赋都最像父亲，兴趣爱好自然与矮人更加投缘。在Himlad，Curufin就经常花时间和前来Beleriand贸易的矮人讨论知识技巧，作为交换，他也向他们传授了Noldor的语言与学识。尽管Maedhros由于救了Belegost之王Azaghâl一命而赢得了矮人的友谊，但Curufin仍然很可能是最欣赏矮人的Noldor王子。靠着Curufin的努力，Noldor从矮人处理金属与岩石的经验中获益，矮人对Noldor雕琢宝石和武器淬火的技艺也叹为观止。

就这样，他和Curufin成了Thargelion的常客，有时Caranthir会盛情相邀，有时他们就直接前去。在Thargelion，人人各得其所：他和Caranthir外出狩猎，Curufin则带着天分极高的儿子Celebrimbor，与矮人会晤商谈。

Himlad的信使来到Rerir要塞的时候，他正在庭院里和Caranthir比剑。Curufin和Celebrimbor也在附近，正在研究一柄矮人打造的短刀，它是Nogrod最有名的巧匠Telchar送来的礼物。

“Lord Celegorm，有件事我们相信您该尽快知道。”信使说。

“说。”他手腕一转，巧妙地卸开了Caranthir强有力的一击。而Caranthir迅速回剑，先是阻止了他顺势进逼的企图，继而袭向了他露出的空隙。

“大人，Himlad来了一位稀客。Lady Aredhel五天前来访，孤身一人。”

一声清脆的撞击，他的剑脱手飞了出去。Caranthir没想到胜得如此轻易，愣在了原地，与其说是兴奋，不如说是迷惑。而Curufin本来表现得漠不关心，这时也抬起了头。

“她难道不是跟Turgon在一起？”他问，感到心跳漏了一拍。“在一座外人不知道方位的城里？”

“Lady Aredhel确实来自隐匿之城，大人。她说她来看您，昔日的兄长和朋友。”

仿佛Helevorn的湖水全泼到了脸上，他猛然感到了一阵冰寒。兄长和朋友。她是故意的。她一定是故意的，她故意选择了这样的措辞。她想传达给他的是：“现在我来看你，但一切都和从前没有区别。”

“那么我看我们应该整理行装，准备回去了。”Curufin站了起来，从Celebrimbor手里取过短刀，把它挂在了腰间。

“等等。”他几乎没认出自己的声音。Curufin挑了挑眉，但Caranthir还忙着擦拭额头的汗水，没注意他说了什么。

“何必这么急着回去？”他在成功找回了自控之后说。有那么一刻，他甚至在想自己要是出身Fingolfin家族多好，那样他就不必动用全部意志，只为显得浑不在意。“Kurvo，你不是还计划会见Belegost来的Naugrim吗？”

Curufin看了他一会儿才开口。“Turko，你很了解她。她也许不会有耐心等待，哪怕等的是你。”

她真没有耐心就好了，他苦涩地想。但她要是有呢？她毕竟已经等了这么久，耐心早就超出了他的想象。现在她终于来了，提醒了他她的存在，但没有和解的姿态，而是强调了过去——那个对他来说并不愉快，对她来说也很可能不算美好的过去。她想逼我去面对她；但是，为什么？

他不能回去。他无论如何也不能回去。

一个卫士替他拾起了剑，这给了他掩饰不安的机会。接过剑，他看也不看就把它插回了剑鞘，动作优雅，熟极而流。“她不会在意的。你知道她是我们的朋友。”

Curufin又挑了挑眉，这次保持了沉默。

满意于Curufin的反应，他转身面对Caranthir，觉得和这个弟弟说话要轻松得多。“刚才我输给你是个意外，Moryo。我要求再比一次。‘败在弟弟手里’这种名声，我可不想要。”

Caranthir嗤之以鼻：“你要么也没赢过我，Turko，以后也不会。”

“是么，”他唇角一扭，“我们走着瞧。”毫无预警，只见寒光一闪，Caranthir前襟的系带就断成了几截。铮亮的剑尖停在Caranthir胸前，而他唇边也慢慢浮起了一个绝称不上光明正大的微笑。

Caranthir先是吃了一惊，接着怒不可遏。“这到底是什么意思，Turko！”

“意思就是，我赢了。”他优雅地收回了剑，一举一动饱含嘲弄。眨眼间，Caranthir就拔出了自己的剑，狠狠地盯住了他。刹那的僵持之后，金属碰撞、刮擦的声音又在庭院里响了起来。

看了他们一会儿，Curufin微微摇了摇头，便带着Celebrimbor离开了。

就这样，他留在了Rerir，Curufin和Celebrimbor亦然。时光无情地匆匆流逝，暮春变成盛夏，盛夏又变成了金秋，等到寒冬来临，他那hasty-riser的名声已经是无人不晓，因为他变得一天比一天烦躁易怒。终于有一天，他在和Caranthir较量时失手伤了对方，但接下来连他自己也无法解释的是，他居然暴跳如雷，大肆指责他弟弟，而他才是应当被责备的人。

Caranthir脾气并不比他好，当然不会逆来顺受。假如不是Curufin及时闻讯赶来，结果很可能是灾难性的，足以让Morgoth在黑暗的梦境中大笑。当天晚上，他躺在自己的房间里，瞪着天花板上的图案，心不在焉，睡意全无。Curufin进来时，他并不觉得意外。

“我不会道歉。”他平板地说。

“我也不会要你去道歉，哥哥。”Curufin回道。

他没料到这样的回答。扭过头，他看到了他弟弟：长身挺立，面容平静，心思全然揣测不出。也许这才是我最危险的兄弟，他想。Curufin的冷静远比Caranthir的怒火难对付。而我在Himlad的部下呢？他们服从的是我的脾气，还是他的言语？但他即刻驱除了疑虑，因为那毫无根据。他比任何人都清楚，迄今为止，Curufin从不曾与他作对。

“你还记得当初在Mithrim，我对你说过什么？”Curufin问，“关于你那个撤退的决定。”

他没有回答，Curufin也没等他回答。“我认为你应当回去，Turko。”他弟弟说，“即便不是为了她，也要为了你自己。你能不能重新考虑？”

“那跟你没有关系。”他粗暴地答道。

Curufin没有直接回应。他弟弟只是后退一步，转身向房门走去。但在离开之前，Curufin又开口了，一如既往地冷静。“我是你的弟弟，Turko，而且我对你没有恶意。记住这一点。”

门合上的声音几乎听不见。转回头，他重新把目光聚焦在天花板上，直到那些图案渐渐模糊、淡化，而他沉入了Irmo的领域。

……

双圣树的光辉照耀着Valinor一眼望不到边际的原野，两骑如风，披着银与金的光采疾驰而过，在繁花点缀的草海中激起了一片涟漪。

“我比较喜欢猎豹，”照例穿了一身雪白的她说，“它们比狮子要优雅。”

“你在它们的语言里也能发现同样的差异，”他赞同道，“不过我必须告诉你，这些猎豹认为你的‘皮毛’颜色太显眼，不可能是个好猎手。”

她大笑起来。“它们可能是对的，但习惯就是习惯，我不想改也不能改。接下来我们做什么？再比一次如何？”

“你知道你不会赢。”

“我还知道，如果我不去尝试，那么就连赢的希望都没有。”她反驳道，接着突然抬起了头。“等等。你看，天鹅！”

“你确定？”他转过身，顺着她的视线向上望去。她是对的，那确实是只天鹅，洁白的双翼，优雅的长颈，醒目得谁都不会认错。但他非常了解它们的习性，一只天鹅这样出现在Valinor的平原上，实在是很不寻常的。

他提高声音，用她不懂的语言向那只高傲的大鸟发出了召唤。稍一停顿，他重复了一次，而她注意到了两次的区别：“你为什么要用不同的腔调？”

“起初我有Noldor的口音。”他解释道，目光不离正向他们盘旋降落的白鸟。“他不习惯。他来自海港之城Alqualondë。”

“那他一定是Ossë送给Teleri的。”她轻盈地跳下马，扎起乌黑长发的亮银丝带在风中画出了一道闪亮的弧线。“问问他为什么到Valinor来。”

“我更想问他的伴侣在哪里。”他也下了马，走到她身边。“天鹅通常会和伴侣在一起，如果已经选定了一位。”

天鹅在他们面前落了下来，收起了翼翅。他点点头，打了个手势；天鹅曲起长颈，回以几声悠长的鸣叫。她站在一旁观望，又惊讶又入迷，因为他那引人注目、几乎触摸得到的骄傲竟然消失了，不留一丝痕迹。

“你显得很奇怪。”她评论道。

他不免瞥了她一眼。“有什么奇怪？”

“你显得几乎平易近人了。”

“那不奇怪，”他迷惑了，“只要了解它们，你就会知道它们需要什么——尊敬。”

“不，”她促狭地笑了，“我觉得奇怪的是，你平易近人的时候相当……反常。”

意识到她是在取笑他，他深吸了口气，回头和天鹅专心地交流起来，仿佛那只大鸟变成了世界的中心。见他恼火，她又笑了，不过等到他们的交流告一段落才又开口：“你对他说了什么？”

“只是些反常的话。”他绷着脸。

“你对他说了什么？”她不理他的讽刺，保持着微笑再次问道。

知道她决不会对他妥协，他叹了口气。“他在找他的伴侣。他已经找遍了海边，现在打算搜遍Valinor全境每一吋土地。”

“他失去了伴侣？”她大吃一惊，不由得抛下了矜持。“怎么会？”

“他显然不知道，所以我也不知道。”

“那他要是找不到呢？”

“他会一直找下去。天鹅就像我们Eldar，一生只有一个伴侣，一旦结为连理，就不会改变。”

“可我们不总是那样，”她低声说，“否则我就不会存在。”

他没有立刻答话，而是向天鹅伸出了手，此刻它看起来无比落寞孤单。

“对Curufinwë Fëanáro的家族来说，永远都是那样。”过了片刻，他说，“那是我父亲对我们的要求。”

她张开嘴，但无言以对。沉默了半晌，她越过他走上前去，在天鹅面前单膝跪了下来，这样就可以平视那只白鸟的双眼。当她开口时，她的语气十分严肃，甚至可以形容为庄重。“我相信你一定会找到她，不管付出多少努力，也不管需要多少时间。”

……你一定会找到她，不管付出多少努力，也不管需要多少时间……

周围突然变冷了。浓云聚集，迷雾升起，很快遮蔽了光明；无处不在的黑暗包围了他，彻骨的寒冷从四面八方袭来。那不是冬季的寻常寒冷。它就像有着自己的生命，起自恶意与残酷，渗入心灵与肉体，麻木了所有的知觉；它冻结了血肉骨骼，扼杀了希望与欢笑，用一种可怕的空虚填满了世界。

就像他曾在Formenos城外遭遇的黑暗。就像Valinor的长夜。

这是哪里？他伸手去拔剑，剑却不在身侧。幸好他没发觉威胁。周围的一切都仿佛陷入了停滞，没有生命的踪迹。

渐渐地，他敏锐的精灵听力从死一般的寂静中辨出了一种声音，奇异，却又熟悉。回想起来，他在Araman附近的白船上听过这种声音，但那时它微弱又遥远，被淹没在凄厉的风声里。

那是坚冰相互倾轧的尖锐摩擦和沉闷轰响。

我怎么在这里？有一刻，他茫然了。这必定是Helcaraxë的严酷冰海。

就在那时，有一点光亮了起来，尽管暗淡，却足以照亮了四野。他抬起头，看到上空的浓云不知何时裂开了一道缝隙，露出了冰冷遥远的群星。他迈出一步，发现自己站在没膝的积雪中。举目望去，只有连绵不断的庞大冰山与危险冰墙，在这片广袤无垠的荒芜雪原上，似乎只有他一个孤独的生灵。

Helcaraxë……可他从海路来到了中洲，从不曾踏上北方那处冰冻的地狱。他为什么在这里？这里为什么感觉如此真实？

他不想留在这里。他必须开始前进。然而就在他又迈出一步时，他耳中捕捉到了另一个声音，一个不可能在这里响起的声音：马蹄踏破积雪的声音。

它正在逼近，速度之快就连他从前所知的最快的马也有所不及。猛然转身，他只见一匹银色的母马冲出暗夜，向他疾驰而来，骑手雪白的斗篷乘着冷风在背后飘飞，如同翼翅。他就在马的必经之路上，骑手却没有任何减速的意思。

过了这么久，你终于找到了机会。这个念头划过了他的脑海，就像闪电撕裂夜空。伴着这样的认知，他硬是压制了本能，不闪不避，在原地闭上了双眼。如果你想惩罚我的背叛，那就来吧，做个了断。毕竟，你还是个孩子的时候就想这么做了。

但他没有感到当头的重击，反而听到了一声近在咫尺的突兀马嘶。他睁开双眼，刚好见到银马在他面前人立而起，因为骑手在千钧一发之际勒紧了马缰。

他蓦然悟到了什么。不假思索地冲向侧面，他躲开落下的马蹄，然后欺身向前，在夺过马缰的同时揽住骑手的腰，把她拖下了马背——对，是她。他知道是她。他一见就知道了。

而这一次，他决不会把她当成从前那个小女孩。

她斗篷的兜帽滑落了。她的乌发在风中飞散开来，擦过了他的脸庞，遮住了他的双眼。他揽着她的腰，但臂间的感觉不再是孩子的纤瘦脆弱；她高挑苗条，却又强壮结实，他不能不由衷赞叹她匀称的肌肉，赞叹其中的力量、协调与坚韧。令他惊奇的是，她没有挣扎。在一个仿佛没有尽头的瞬间，他们都一动不动，直到他感到一只手犹豫着碰了他的脸，指尖冰冷却又火热。接着，仿佛下定了决心，同一只手的修长手指拨开他的发丝，滑过他的耳际，优雅的双臂绕到他的颈后，合成了一个温暖的拥抱。

他颤抖了。他想这不可能是真的。他屏住呼吸，集结了全部勇气才能望向她的双眼，但奇怪的是，他看到的不是她，而是他自己在她眼中的镜像。

一只饱受煎熬的野兽。一个痛苦挣扎已久，几乎被撕离肉体的灵魂。

他不想也不能再看下去了。闭上眼睛，他深深吸气，再坚决拉她入怀，低头时摒弃了一切杂念。


	5. The Unforgiven: Part Two

忽然间，他从梦境回到了现实，就像一柄利刃挥过，斩断了两个世界之间的联系。猛地坐起来，他努力调整着双眼的焦距，待到终于恢复了知觉，不禁开始发抖了。

在他眼前只有黑暗，在他手中只有空气。

他咬紧嘴唇，尝到了血的味道。近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛，他渴望再次逃离这个所谓的现实，回到梦中那个他所见所感全都生动至极的世界。在那里发生的一切历历在目，他胸前残留着她的温暖，臂弯流连着她的曲线。不由自主，他抬手让指尖滑过嘴唇，瞬间就被一波他曾以为自己再也不会拥有的情感淹没。失落、愤怒、悲哀、挫折、无助、沮丧，如此种种纷至沓来，汇成了一个巨大的漩涡，而他就那样被激流裹挟而去。

如果刚才是梦，如果那只不过是一个梦，为什么它感觉起来如此真实？

他跳下了床。他的专长在于行动，不在于思考。现在他必须回去，无论他将要面对什么。

离开Rerir的时候，他随身只带了他的剑——他父亲亲手给每一个儿子打造的剑。在黎明前的黑暗中，他的白马像闪电一样穿过了Thargelion的土地，而忠诚的Huan像影子一样紧跟在后。

他回到Himlad时，已经又是破晓时分。他的属从见他在东方现出曙光之前出现在大门外，着实吃惊不小，但他懒得解释，只是直接问道：“她在哪里？”

他很清楚，一路几乎没有休息，他虽然见过双树的光辉，也透支了自己的体力。他已经感到体内丝丝缕缕的疲惫正在积聚起来，沉重而真实。然而他并不理会。在清晨的第一线阳光中，他目光炯炯，仿佛燃烧的星子。

“您指的是不是Lady Aredhel，殿下？”

卫兵的轻松语气几乎让他当场发作，有一刻，当胸揪住卫兵大吼的冲动险些统治了他，但他仅仅是下了马。那是一生中难得的几次之一，他成功克制了脾气。

“正是。你们不是送信到Rerir说她来了？Aredhel Ar-Feiniel。”你该不会还要问我，这是不是指Noldor的白公主吧？

“Lady Aredhel走了。”

手还握着马缰，他僵住了。全部意识似乎都弃他而去，在他的脑海中留下了一片纯粹的空白。而卫兵没注意他的反应，径自说了下去，清亮的精灵嗓音不知为何显得极其怪异、遥远。

“她是前天决定要走的，就在黎明之前。殿下，我们不是没有试图挽留她，但实在做不到。”

……前天，就在黎明之前。我是什么时候做了那个梦？那个梦怎么能如此真实？

“毕竟，这也不是她第一次独自外出了。Lady Aredhel一直在说，这里的生活与隐匿之城没什么区别。她常常骑马到南边的树林和原野去——独自一人，因为她嫌护卫麻烦——而且总是安全返回。我们认为这次也不会有所不同。”

……你这蠢货，这次当然不同。以后再也不会相同了。

“Lord Celegorm？”

卫兵的诧异呼唤，他充耳不闻，是Huan的轻微触碰把他唤回了现实。短暂地吸了口气，他发现自己的手正在颤抖。也许他已经精疲力竭；也许……

一言不发，他回身又上了马。“跟我走，”他交代Huan，接着就纵马向南驰去，把惊愕的卫兵和旅途的疲惫一并甩在了身后。

……你一定会找到她。不管付出多少努力，不管需要多少时间……

他找了，他的确找了。他找遍了Himlad的每一吋土地，但她不在那里。她就像是蒸发了，没留下一点存在过的痕迹。他问了途中见到的所有飞禽走兽。他向Amrod和Amras，甚至向Caranthir派了信使，问他们有没有她的消息，然而回答千篇一律地残酷——没有。她不曾前往Thargelion，也不曾去过南方的森林。到了最后，他忍不住开始怀疑，他的部下会不会集体中了魔，因而出现了幻觉，因为来的人怎么可能是她呢？她应该和她哥哥Turgon生活在一座不为人知的城里，至少他一直都是这么听说的。她为什么突然孤身一人出来找他，而他不但在Losgar背叛了她，而且没有对此表现过懊悔？

可是他的心告诉他，她的确来过了。

他曾经路过Nan Elmoth，但判断她不可能在那里。众所周知，那个住在不见阳光的谷地里的黑暗精灵喜欢矮人，冷对Noldor——实际上，Eöl憎恨Noldor，而她无疑是Noldor的一员。

假如他知道她在那里，他会不惜一切代价把她带回来。若有必要，他会动用Himlad的全部武力。他可以把Nan Elmoth从Beleriand的版图上永远抹去，不惜再来一次亲族残杀——亲族？谁和一个黑暗精灵是亲族？——假如他知道的话，假如他能知道的话。

到头来，他不得不终止了搜寻。当他决定放弃的时候，他的头脑似乎被撕裂成了不相干的两半，一半在回忆和梦境里挣扎尖叫，另一半却冷眼旁观，充满了超脱物外的漠然。

——我本来应该回去。我一听到她的消息就该回去。她会来找我，这本身就已经超出了我的想象。我为什么不信任她？为什么？

——你又在自欺欺人，你明白这一点。你还打算在谎言里生活多久？你真正想要的，她从来都不曾承诺给予。至于这一次，她难道不是再度毁掉了你的骄傲，留给你痛苦和迷惑？这只不过是她完美的报复罢了。

在某个时候，两个声音达成了一致：

现在你知道你该做什么，因为你已经经历了一次。

但如果只是在机械地遵循先例，为什么他仍然决定得如此艰难？倘若经验有助于减轻痛苦，为什么他依旧感觉不到哪怕一点麻木？

幸运的是，总有足够的时间，让任何人、任何事沉入遗忘的深渊。

接近三十个太阳年后，在同样的和平时光里，他在Himlad接到了一个不寻常的要求。

“Lord Celegorm，门外来了两位不寻常的客人。”他的副官报告，“他们希望见您，但拒绝透露身份。”

他已经腻烦了日常事务，正坐在自己那张大橡木书桌后百无聊赖，听了这话，不禁冒出了一点好奇心。“相当放肆，但很有意思。”

“那么您同意见他们吗，殿下？”

“为什么不见？”他才不担心暗杀之类的把戏。想要Fëanor之子的命绝非易事，他的长兄就可以亲自作证。而且他的剑就在触手可及的地方，有需要时，他对使用它颇有自信。“让他们进来。”

很快，这些不速之客就被引入了他的会客室。他坐着不动，上下打量着他们，觉得没必要先开口。他们穿着灰色的斗篷，面孔藏在灰色的兜帽下，但他们举止之间都流露出一种不经意的优雅高傲，表明他们极有可能是灰精灵贵族。

他皱起了眉。Thingol对Noldor殊无好感，对Fëanor家族则是深恶痛绝。有什么是两个地位很高的Sindar贵族想从一个Fëanor的儿子那里得到的？

但在质问他们之前，他心头突然升起了一种异样的不安。有那么片刻，他罔顾礼节，忍不住死死盯着其中的一个，因为那双藏在阴影里的眼睛令人非同寻常地困扰。他见过这双眼睛吗？又是在哪里见过？

“Celegorm，”一个熟悉的声音就在这时说，“真是好久不见。”

他跳了起来，动作太急迫也太剧烈，结果狠狠地撞上了桌沿，但他丝毫不觉得疼痛，因为所有的感觉似乎都离他而去。就在他眼前，那个刚刚开口的人迈步上前，脱下兜帽，掀开了斗篷。随着这一系列动作，雪白挣脱了深灰的束缚，在盛夏的阳光中耀眼得令人心悸。

然后，他们重新正视了彼此。

“Irissë。”她的名字脱口而出，仿佛它一直都停留在他唇边。她的名字。这是她，确实是她。他过去怎能说服了自己，以为已经成功忘记了她？他怎能断言，那个一次次出现在梦境中的身影只是幻觉？现在她就在这里，在他眼前，美得不逊于他记忆中的人，但又更加生动，没有一点改变。

……不。他渐渐恢复了理智。并不是没有改变。也许是因为她叫了他的Sindarin名字。听她这样叫他，他有种难以言传的失落，就像这是一个象征，标志着过去的一切都已结束。

但既然从来都没有开始，如何会有结束？而如果真的没有开始，他关于她的梦感觉起来怎能比他所了解的全部现实都要真实？

“你看上去没变，”她结束了他不着边际的胡思乱想。“不过对我们而言，也不该有变化才对。”

魔力消失了。很久很久以前，在Valinor的青翠原野上，她对他说了一模一样的话，那也是在一次久别重逢之后。正是那一次，她带着嘲弄拒绝了他，虽然她稍后向他道了歉；他则带着骄傲拒绝了她的歉意，尽管他的骄傲自此永远刻上了伤痕。

别欺骗自己了。那只是一个梦，仅此而已。

他挺直身体，找回了一部分镇定。直到那时，他才注意到她那个一直安静站在后面的同伴。那是一个年轻精灵，高挑、强壮，像她一样肤色白皙，发色乌黑，怎么看都是Noldor的一员。仍然注视着她，他漫不经心地提到了他：“他是你的护——”

“不，”她打断了他，“他不仅仅是我的护卫。他是我的儿子。”

起初，他觉得她的话无法理解。付出了极大的努力，他才把那些支离破碎的词句拼凑起来，而一旦他开始明白她说了什么，他感到全身如堕冰窟，寒意彻骨。他再度瞪视着她，这次终于意识到刚才那种异样的感觉究竟从何而来——他怎能如此盲目？在她眼里，他看到了一个誓约的影子；从她口中，他听到了一个誓约的回音：一个永恒的誓约，不可打破，永不消逝，不管是生是死，无论相聚还是分离，直到时间尽头，只要Arda犹存。

他曾想与她共享这样一个誓约，她却先是无情拒绝了他，接着把它给了旁人，甚至没有知会他这个旧日的兄长和友人。

他看看那个年轻精灵，又看向她，而她没有回避他的目光，神情他再熟悉不过：骄傲、执拗，眼中写满了旁若无人的挑战。突然间他发现自己脱离了世界，他的心和现实之间升起了一道屏障，就像烟雾遮蔽了火焰。

“Celegorm，这是M——”

“等等，Aredhel。”他不客气地打断了她。“如果我想知道一个人的名字，就应该去问他本人。”紧盯着她，他接着说，“这样我才不算无礼。”

你说的每一句话，我都不会忘记。

没有预兆，那个关于她的梦空前清晰地闪过了脑海，如同长矛般狠狠地穿透了他的胸膛，他的心就在矛尖上扭曲挣扎，想知道为什么他明明已经丧失了感觉，却还是无法从这样的痛苦中幸免。

她没想到他会这样说，一时无言以对。他看到她的神色，辨出了其中的一部分：惊愕、犹豫、同情——不，那不确切，因为她脸上没有同情。那么是什么？会不会是悔恨？

“Lord Celegorm，”是第三个声音打破了寂静。“我叫Maeglin。”

年轻精灵的嗓音和年龄并不相称——悦耳、深沉，轻易便可动摇人心。这样的嗓音本身就是一种特殊的力量，他曾在自己的家人当中见证过：他父亲，还有他排行第二的兄长。但吸引了他注意的却是年轻精灵的眼睛。那是一双黑眼睛，不属于Calaquendi，却极其锐利明亮，只一瞥便足以刺探出任何不设防的思绪，挖掘出全部深藏的秘密。他立刻就发现自己憎恨那双眼睛；他憎恨那双眼睛，更憎恨那双眼睛的主人。你不该存在，他想。你不该存在。在心中刚刚撕开的鲜红伤口里，那双黑色的眼睛播下了黑色的火种。

“我父亲是Nan Elmoth的Eöl。”

Eöl？那个躲在Nan Elmoth不见天日的森林中，总是仇视Noldor的黑暗精灵？不。内心深处，黑色的火苗无声无息地燃起，舔舐着周围的殷红。那不可能。你不该存在。你不该存在。

然而他维持了表面的镇定。这么多年来，他并不是没从Curufin身上学到什么。“你父亲派你们来这里？”

“不是，大人。恰恰相反，我们违反了他的命令。”然后年轻精灵讲了事情的经过，简单扼要，条理分明：他们想去探望Noldor族的亲人，但一直都遭到禁止。数天前，Eöl应邀前往矮人城邦Nogrod赴宴，于是他们决定抓住机会，返回Gondolin。然而Eöl的仆从密切关注着他们，他们不得不说目的地是Himlad，才得以脱身。因此，Eöl将会知道他们的行踪，而Eöl自己的马比他们的快。

他耳听着年轻精灵的叙述，眼睛却只盯着她。那些话的回音好像冰凉的溪水流过他心头，纾解了冲动，冷却了怒火。随着黑色火焰在他心中停止蔓延，他的情绪也缓和下来。这么说，我是弄错了？你既然想从他身边逃走，那是不是意味着你后悔了？

她没有退缩；相反，她始终高扬着头。你曾说Fëanor家族决不会改变心意；现在我说，Fingolfin家族也没有差别。我现在离开他，是为了我儿子和我自己的自由，与我的心意无关。

他读出了她这些想法，因为她没有给它们设防。她想让我知道。霎时，仿佛将熄的残烬获得了新鲜的燃料，黑色的火舌在血肉上骤然腾起，化作了熊熊烈焰。原来，这就是她对我的报复，真正的报复。

奇迹一般，他面上依然若无其事。年轻精灵说完之后，他甚至成功露出了微笑：“作为我的亲人，你们当然可以在这里得到快马——实际上，是最快的。”

“谢谢，大人。”年轻精灵低下了头。

你不该存在。在书桌的掩护下，他攥紧了双拳，直到所有的指节都失血发白。你不该存在。然而他听到自己的声音唤来副官，下达了指示，仿佛什么也没有发生。“去满足Lady Aredhel和……Maeglin所有的要求。立刻。”

先前等在外面的副官点头领命，为她和她的儿子打开了门。她举步前瞥了他一眼，但他没有留心，因为他虽然在看，但眼中的一切都化成了碎片，没有联系也没有意义。她转身离去，在门前稍一迟疑，但没有回头，而她的儿子只是跟她走了出去。

他看着门在他们身后合上，然后不等关门的回响消失，他就拔出了剑。一种并不陌生的冲动以排山倒海之势淹没了他，他咬紧了牙，心在黑色的烈火中无声地尖叫，又一次，他理解了父亲当年决定反叛时的心情。他们都失去了生命中至关重要的东西，区别仅仅在于，他父亲因着悲伤和愤怒引发的疯狂，相信他们能不靠外援就达成复仇，他却明白他渴望的已经彻底脱出了掌握，要想夺回毫无希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Aredhel去Himlad找Celegorm时，他却留在Rerir迟迟不归，而这就是我对背后原因的揣测。根据《精灵宝钻》，她在Himlad生活了数月才迷失在Nan Elmoth。  
> 《精灵宝钻》没有记载Aredhel第二次造访Himlad的经历。本章的故事参考了HoMe 11中的一版文稿，其中Celegorm不但给他们提供了快马，还承诺了“其他援助”。


	6. The Unforgiven: Part Three

门再打开时，进来的是Curufin。只需一眼，他弟弟就把满室狼藉尽收眼底，不过未予置评，只是说：“他们要走了。”

“我知道。”他已经回到了书桌后，仍握着剑。我不需要你来提醒我。是我允许他们走的。

“而且你吩咐给他们最快的马？”

“对。”我有什么选择？

Curufin走到他书桌前，小心地避开了地上的碎片——有些相当锋利。“我想你听说过这个Eöl？”

“别告诉我你没听说过！”他咆哮道。

“别对我发泄你的怒火，哥哥。”Curufin平心静气地指出，“这是你自己的问题。”

他默认了，于是Curufin说了下去。“你既然对Eöl有所了解，那么想必也明白，他不会轻易放弃。”

他抬起头，迎上了他弟弟的目光。

“你想亲自面对他，还是让我来代劳？”他弟弟轻声问。

Curufin语中的阴骘不易察觉，但他听了出来，忽然领悟了Curufin的言外之意。一波冰冷的战栗刹那间漫过了他的全身，他摆脱了阴郁，变得警觉起来。他克制不住地开始想象，如果他去把那个黑暗精灵从阴暗的巢穴里赶出来，会是何等快意。你爱叫我杀亲者，随你好了，我不会否认，因为有必要的话，我不介意名副其实。我手上已经沾过了那么多血，再加一滴又能如何？

但当他望向他弟弟时，他从Curufin眼中读出了言外之意：只要你做出明智的决定，你就有我的支持。

一生中第二次，他思索了。随着最初的冲动慢慢平息，一个新的计划不请自来，从他头脑深处浮现，他越想就越是觉得它不可抗拒。

“Kurvo，我会让你去应付他。”最后，他说。

Curufin挑起了眉。

“如果他敢接近我们的领地，你就截住他。”他继续说，“审问他，嘲弄他，侮辱他，全都随你，但过后不要杀他，而要放他走。”

“你确定？”尽管他的指示非常详尽，Curufin还是问道。

他仔细地把剑插回了剑鞘，指尖的感觉平滑如丝绸，因为致命的武器能够敛藏嗜血的杀机。“他谴责我们是杀亲者，而我们能做得比杀掉他更好，不是吗？”

他们都知道他在说谎。尽管如此，Curufin心照不宣地点头表示了接受。“如你所愿，Turko。而你要做的事，也祝你好运。”

他在大门附近找到了她。她已经把行装转移到提供给他们的新马背上，准备好了同她的儿子出发。他的命令得到了忠实的执行，因为那两匹马是他最快的坐骑，可以跑得如风般迅捷。

她对他点头致意，他则报以一笑。微笑并不像他料想的那么艰难。他走过去，依次对两匹马低声叮嘱了几句。注意到她询问的目光，他又笑了笑，心中庆幸Huan不在附近。“只是要它们尽责而已。”

“我怎么能忘记那一点！”她大笑起来，转身面对她的儿子，“还记得我告诉你的话吗，Maeglin？Celegorm大人非常了解动物，实际上，比了解人更多。”

她的玩笑没能在他身上收到过去的效果，所以他不得不装作受了冒犯。“Aredhel，我认为这不是赞扬。”

“确实不是，”她痛快地承认，促狭地一笑，“然而也不是没有根据。”

他并没有被她惹恼，而是表现得被她的灰斗篷分散了注意力。它是用一种Sindar织出的布料制成的，以从含有敌意的眼中隐藏穿用者的特殊效力著名。他捻起斗篷的一角，看了一眼，松手让它落了回去。“你不必再穿这个。我所记得的是，即便你被猎豹认为是个拙劣的猎手，也选择了坚持习惯。”

“请原谅，大人，”年轻精灵插嘴说，“但我父亲远远不算粗心。谨慎一些没有坏处。”

“而这次我们不会给他机会展示细心。”他打消了年轻精灵的顾虑，但只对她开口。见到她的神色，他不得不笑出声来。“不，我们不想伤害他。我们只会拖延他，这样你们就有足够的时间抵达那座城。”

她凝视了他的眼睛一瞬，在他来得及反应之前，她走到他面前，拥抱了他，轻轻吻了他的脸颊。“Turko，hantalë。”[1]

他僵住了，突然间茫然失措。他听到她吩咐她儿子收起灰色的Sindarin斗篷，取出她的白色Noldor披风。他看着她将它披上肩头，重新取得了她那广为人知，名副其实的名号：Noldor的白公主。然后，她没有道别，就返身上马，向他点了点头，就纵马出发了。当她带着她儿子接近大门时，他终于从茫然中恢复过来，几乎动摇了。他想喊他们回来，甚至考虑要撤销自己的决定。但他终究保持了沉默。在Himring吹来的冷风中，她的嘴唇留在他脸颊上的温暖一点点散失殆尽。

一旦他们抵达目的地，他们的马就会大声嘶鸣。她的白衣将是极其明显的标志。

然后，Eöl就会找到他们。

是Curufin去保证了计划的成功。Eöl如期追来时，他弟弟麾下的骑兵在Aros渡口拦截了他。Curufin先是羞辱了他，接着嘲弄地释放了他，知道那样一个人决不会回头。

“最后，我建议他回到黑暗森林里的住处。”Curufin回到Himlad后告诉他，“我对他说，如果他现在去追逐那些不再爱他的人，他踏上的就是一条不归路。”

“这样你反而坚定了他追上去的决心？”他迷惑地问。

“对。”Curufin毫不犹豫地肯定，“那个人就只能这么反应。”

他没有理由怀疑Curufin的判断，因为Curufin向来比他更了解旁人的想法。然而Curufin走后，他发现自己仍在回想他弟弟的话。如果去追逐那些不再爱他的人是一条不归路，那么，去报复不爱他的人，又是什么呢？

几天后，在黎明前的黑暗里，他猝然醒了过来，可是他并没做噩梦。有什么不对了，他从头到脚，每一滴血中都能感到。焦急又烦躁，他睁大双眼瞪着黑暗，直到恐惧与失落潮水般涌起，一波波拍击着理智的堤坝，挟着透骨的冰冷慢慢渗入血脉，几乎令他冻僵窒息。有什么不对了。一定有什么不对了。他睁大双眼瞪着黑暗，直到一个声音飘进他的意识，轻易侵入他的头脑，就像鬼魂跨越隔绝现实与梦境的无形屏障。

……你真的不了解人心，所以，现在是我来告别。

有一秒，他的心停止了跳动。瞬间他全身都出了冷汗，他颤抖了，疯狂地搜寻着那个深埋心底的身影，那个他曾如此努力尝试忘掉的人，却惊恐地发现一切都在褪色凋零，仿佛海浪不断冲刷着沙滩，无情抹去了千万种微妙的印痕。他一次又一次搜寻，近乎绝望，紧抓着记忆中那个曾经鲜明无比的声音，至少是那个声音：你一定会找到她，不管付出多少努力，不管需要多少时间。

然而又一次，他再也没能找到。

Nan Elmoth位于Himlad南边。涉过Celon河的浅滩，他在河岸边停下，眺望前方那片森林覆盖的黑暗谷地。Valinor的猎犬已经抖落了浓密皮毛上的水渍，守在他身侧。

“去附近散散心。”他下了马。雄马轻轻喷着鼻息，向一片草地走去。

他抬起头，再次审视着那片森林。即便离得还远，他也能感受它的古老。Beleriand没有哪里的树木比这里更高大、更茂密，竟至完全遮蔽了日光。相传，Melian曾在中洲的微光里走过这片当时还年轻的森林；就是在这里，她与Elu Thingol相遇，也是在这里，他们互相凝视，一任时光流逝，斗转星移。

迷人的故事……而已。

他作了平常的打扮，就像一个普通的Noldor猎手：没有昂贵的铠甲，没有家族的徽记，衣服上也没有刺绣。他只带了弓箭和他的剑。虽然他的剑一点也不平常或普通，但他把它仔细地藏在斗篷下，确保它不会被轻易发现。

直到此刻，他也不确定自己想从这片树林里找到什么。他知道Eöl不在，因为他的卫兵从未发现那个黑暗精灵自西返回。诚如Curufin所言，一条不归路。

那么我这又是在干什么？

心中猛地一疼，他不由自主地探手入怀，握紧了剑柄，感到上面镶嵌的宝石深深嵌进了掌心。他又一次诅咒了自己，挣扎着想把她的身影推出脑海。然而那注定是徒劳的，因为你不可能忘记，你根本不想忘记。因为你爱她，蠢货，你是真的爱她。但当你的爱注定没有回报，你就选择把她送上死路，不是一次，而是两次，直到你取得了成功。

他深吸了口气，放开了剑。他从Himlad一路来到这里，不是为了陷在胡思乱想里无法自拔。他有要做的事。

“留在这里。”他吩咐猎犬。

Huan抬头看他，眼里有疑问和担忧。

“留在这里。”他重申，“我知道我在做什么。”

猎犬服从了。不过他出发时，仍能感到Huan的目光，直到他进入树林，离开猎犬的视野。

起初他只是漫无边际地游荡。林木就在周围拔地而起，有些他很熟悉，有些他也叫不出名字。等眼睛习惯了黯淡的环境，他发现繁茂的枝叶和着催眠般的节奏，正在头顶摇摆起舞，缓慢、诡异。在这阳光无法穿透的森林中，时间也像是放慢了步调。偶尔他能听到夜莺的鸣叫，然而他不知它们在何处，因为它们的歌声太遥远、太模糊，连他也辨不出哪怕只言片语。也许传说是真的，他不由得想。这片森林里残留着魔力。

他的脚步声想必比他以为的更响，否则就是他低估了此地居民的警惕程度。当一个黑影钻出灌木丛，拦住他时，他吃了一惊，但及时控制住没去拔剑，因为他发现那是一个灰精灵，全身黑衣，显然是Eöl的仆从。

“你是个Golodh，”精灵一眼就下了判断。这不奇怪，因为他的眼睛属于Calaquendi，在黑暗中只会暴露得更明显。

他点头承认了。“我是追着猎物来的，不过恐怕是迷路了。”

他答道。倘若Curufin在场，多半也要为他的自然表演叹服。

精灵上下打量他一番，似乎相信了他。“我会带你出去。但下次当心，因为Lord Eöl对Golodhrim没有好感。”

“Lord”……谁给了他这样的头衔？“这么说，我的族人在Nan Elmoth确实不受欢迎。”他评论道，比料想的更自然。

“的确，”精灵拨开一片藤蔓，露出一条隐蔽的小径。“惟一的例外就是Lady Aredhel。但即便是她，也得服从Lord Eöl的律法。”

他未曾想到会这么快就听到她的名字，而那些关于她的说法险些让他失态。服从？除了她父亲，她不曾服从过任何人。但令他自己惊讶的是，他成功控制了自己，跟着精灵走上了小道。“如果我没听错，你刚才提到的难道是Aredhel Ar-Feiniel，白公主？”

“你的族人确实那么叫她，”精灵答道，“在这里，她是Lord Eöl的妻子。”

“我猜你是想说‘Nan Elmoth的夫人’。”他不得不竭力保持语调平稳。

“她是，”精灵说，没注意他的变化。“但她还是服从了他。她不能到有阳光的地方去，也不能独自去找她的族人。”

这些话在他眼前幻化出了一幕景象：一位向来自由自在、无拘无束的少女，被困在狭窄的黑暗谷地中，像一朵被摘下的花，渐渐枯萎凋零。“不，”他忍不住说出了第一个出现在他脑海中的词，“不。”

精灵转过身看着他。“事实就是这样。她明知他的所有律法，还是选择了留下。”

景象变换了。现在她独自游荡，在日光不能穿透的阴影里，在古老魔力犹存的树林中。她迷路了，她很累，但她并不恐惧。为什么要恐惧呢？她是Finwë家族的一员，她一直都是无畏的。但暗处有另外一双眼睛随她而动，幽深而冷酷。在那双比黑夜更黑的眼睛里，她的身影唤醒了怀疑与矛盾，最终点燃了欲望。

“不。她不可能就这么选择留下。”他固执地重复说，再也顾不得之前的全部伪装努力。“她不可能情愿留下。”就像溺水的人会紧抓手边的一切，他必须坚持这个最后的希望。

“但Lady Aredhel不可能是不情愿的。”精灵说。

他的手悄然滑进了自己的斗篷。别再说了，我不想再听。

精灵说了下去。“否则她就会死，这是Eldar的天——”

精灵没有说完这句话，也永远不会有机会说完了。用galvorn做成的黑亮锁甲面对Noldor第一巧匠的造物，无异于一层薄纸，利剑轻而易举地刺透了它，就像切开黄油，从肋骨之间滑过，穿过了前一刻还在跳动的心脏。

“我不想再听。”他对那个目光已经涣散的精灵轻声说，然后猛地一抽，拔出了剑。热血喷涌而出，流到他手上、腕上，甚至有几点溅上了他的脸。“因为她不可能那样做，我告诉你了。”

 

在夕阳的余晖中，Valinor的大猎犬安静地等待着，充满耐心。天色渐暗，起了风，他嗅了嗅空气。突然间，他站了起来，紧紧地盯着沉默的森林，满怀担忧与警惕。渐渐地，有个暗淡的人影从昏暗的背景中浮现，剑已入鞘，斗篷在风中抖动。但猎犬仍然警觉，因为他闻到了鲜血。

慢慢地，他的主人与朋友向他走来，在他面前停下，与他对视。在一个无法衡量的时间里，他们互相注视着，时间流逝，末了是猎犬选择了移开目光。因为他从不曾见他的王子如此困扰，哪怕是很久很久以前，当他们站在天鹅港，浑身血腥狼藉。

几乎与此同时，那位骄傲的王子跪了下来，紧紧抱住了猎犬的脖子。“我不相信，Huan，我不相信。她当时不该活着。”

听了这些话，猎犬抖了抖，低吼了一声。有一刻，他的颈毛纷纷竖了起来。但感到那些有力的手指深深埋进他的皮毛，温暖的液体滴上他的脊背，他终于低下了头。夕阳给王子和猎犬一同涂上了浓重的血色，残忍的暗红，就像将熄的火焰。

 

火焰。

不是他们长久以来熟悉的火焰，那些来自熔炉、烤炉、壁炉的火焰。在一个没有月亮的寒冷冬夜，Morgoth突然释放出了积蓄已久的力量，邪恶火焰的洪流滚滚而来，不过几个时辰就吞噬了Ard-galen的茵茵绿草和潺潺清泉，点燃了Dorthonion高地与Ered Wethrin东面山坡上的森林。

此役后来得名Dagor Bragollach，骤火之战。

他刚离开前线，就收到了来自东线的报告。“金色的恐怖”——恶龙之父Glaurung袭击了Maedhros防线最薄弱的一环，Maglor豁口失守，大小Gelion河之间的土地遭到龙焰焚烧，尽皆化为焦土，而Maglor正率领残部退向Himring要塞，以求会合Maedhros。

依赖旁人来打我们的战争就是这种后果，他想。假如当初去对付那个怪物的人是我们，我们或许已经砍了它的头，做成了一个真正的龙盔。

开战以来，他得到的消息没有一个是好的。Angrod和Aegnor必然陷入了苦战。他固然和Curufin成功守住了Aglon隘口，但如果不是他在起火时当机立断，派弓箭手到隘口两侧的悬崖上布防，恐怕也难以坚持。此外，西线一直杳无音讯。

他又上了战马。从他所在的地方，Aglon隘口北端的战场遥遥在望。敌人就像没有尽头的黑色潮水，拍打着他们的防线，已经不知疲倦地进攻了整整五天。隘口外尸体早已堆积如山，但Orcs践踏着同类的尸体，冒着纷落如雨的箭矢和巨石猛冲向前，战斗甚至一度接近了他的指挥旗下，他本人也被迫拔剑作战。幸好他有Huan守护在侧，猎手与猎犬的默契合作消灭了数不清的敌人。

现在他审视着北端隘口，想着Morgoth会不会放弃了攻陷这里的尝试。要击败我们可没那么容易。在他周围，他的部下忙着换岗，磨利武器，照顾伤者，人人都知道这样安静的时刻有多么珍贵。

安静……太安静了。他在那时意识到了异常，然而为时已晚。不等他能采取措施，敌人就重新发动了攻击，而这次来的不再是Orcs——从浓烟与尘土中耸现的是炎魔，精灵最大的梦魇。阴影与火焰扫荡了隘口全线，精灵战士们纷纷倒下，如同落叶。

他还在交代自己的传令官派人增援时，Curufin赶了回来，周身沾满了血迹和黑灰。“Rerir要塞已经陷落，Moryo正向南方撤退。”

他急转过身，瞪着他弟弟。“那么最后一线增援的希望就破灭了。”

Curufin点了点头。

他没用多久就作了决定。“准备撤退，”他回身吩咐他的传令官，“我们只靠自己守不住这里。”

他本该感到苦涩，因为他也被击败了，他身为出色将领的骄傲遭到了损害。但他发现自己无动于衷。这难道真有那么不寻常？他又不是没有品尝过失败的滋味。这一次，不过是给长长的清单再添一项罢了。

他的传令官迟疑了。“但我们该走哪个方向，殿下？”

“西南。”他平板地答道。

“那么我们很快就会到达Doriath的边界……”

“而那就是为什么我们要往那边走！”他不客气地说，“沿着他们的边界走就对了！”至少我们能肯定Doriath不会攻击我们。

于是他们撤退了。沿着Doriath的边界，在Melian力量保护的隐匿疆域之外，他们穿过树林与原野，一路撤向西南，因为那边有一个远离前线的安全国度，他们Finarfin家族的堂亲建立的王国——Nargothrond。

当Narog河奔腾的急流出现在视野中时，他们听到了警告。

“停止前进，通报身份。”

锋利的箭镞在拉开的弓弦上反射着寒光，数不清的弓箭手自高处现身，佩着Finarfin家族的金色徽记。

他没有费心回答，因为没有必要回答。Fëanor家族的旗帜就在他身后高高飘扬，尽管沾了血迹与尘土，在晨曦中依然耀眼。

是他的传令官开了口。“你面前的，是你本该以礼相迎的贵宾：Fëanor家族的王子，Lord Celegorm和Lord Curufin。”

为首的精灵打了一个手势，示意弓箭手解除戒备。“战况严峻，时日黑暗，我们不得不谨慎从权，请原谅我们的冒犯。”

“带我们去见你们的王。”Curufin说，语气平静如故。

他们攀上了Faroth高地的丘陵，渡过了湍急的Narog河；凭借精灵视力，他们在河西岸的岩壁上发现了精心设计、巧妙隐藏的门户，而在门户背后，便是无数以Doriath的Menegroth为蓝本，借矮人之手依天然地形加工开凿而成的洞穴。离得还远，他们就认出了主门外亲身出迎的Finrod，银王冠在金发上闪光。令他们惊讶的是，Finarfin家族的长子看起来憔悴又虚弱，就像受了重伤，而后来他们才知道，若非一个名叫Barahir的凡人及时相助，Nargothrond之王就不可能自Serech沼泽归来。

然后他看到了他们那位堂弟的微笑。高贵却温暖，犹如暗夜中的篝火。

“欢迎你们，我的堂亲。Nargothrond永远对亲族敞开大门。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] hantalë：Quenya，“谢谢”。  
> 我一直想知道，为什么Aredhel和Maeglin的马在他们抵达环抱山脉时开始大声嘶鸣，背叛了他们，尤其是在我读过HoMe 11里的一版故事以后——在那版故事里，那些马是Celegorm送给他们的。而这就是我对此的解释。  
> Celegorm后来去了Nan Elmoth一事纯属我的虚构。


	7. Sad But True: Part One

眼角的余光捕捉到树丛中一闪而过的黑影时，他是孤身一人。

他决定外出时，以不容置疑的态度拒绝了护卫，陪伴他的只有他的马、他的弓和他的剑。然而Nargothrond并没有因此而忽略他的行踪。他一露面，前一刻还在窃窃私语的众人立时噤若寒蝉，顷刻便把他变成了瞩目的焦点。

得让Curufin采取行动了，他恼火地想，旋即迎着各种各样的目光扬起了头。倨傲是种威力不亚于刀剑的武器，他很久以前就懂得这一点。结果也不出所料：面对他的冷眼，一个接一个，他们迟疑动摇了，有些不自然地低下了头，有些则避开了他的视线。

他的坐骑也做得很好。堪称神骏的白马起初只是矜持沉稳地慢行，直到Nargothrond的正门远远在后，才骤然提高了速度。耳边蹄声单调急促，眼前丘陵起伏、溪流蜿蜒，冷风扑面生疼，他全不在意。不必伪装掩饰，实在是畅快得难以名状。

Thingol仍然没给他任何答复。随着时间推移，情况已经再明显不过——那个躲在妻子庇护下的老家伙不会同意他的要求。Elu Thingol视女儿为掌上明珠、无价之宝，然而迄今为止，高傲的Doriath之王只迎来了两个求婚者，更讽刺的是，这两个求婚者都足以令他勃然大怒：一个是他从不放在眼里的凡人，另一个是他憎恶至深的Fëanor之子。

想到这里，他本来想笑，转念之间又没了心情。

Thingol同意与否，又有什么区别？他女儿反正不在这里了。她脱出了他的掌握。

而那全是因为Huan。

他不由得咬紧了牙。似乎察觉了他的情绪变化，白马又加快了脚步，周围的景物开始飞速倒退，深冬凋敝的树林与林间零星的积雪不断掠过，好似一幅棕黑和苍白斑驳交错的抽象画卷。不知何时，太阳躲到了铅色的浓云背后，四野灰蒙蒙的色调让他突然冒出了怀疑，怀疑自己是不是在继续一场注定失败的追踪。

她是在不久前的一个早晨被发现失踪的，发现者是他的弟弟。

他还是第一次见到Curufin近乎失态。“是你的狗干的好事！它带着Thingol的女儿逃走了！”他弟弟吼道，酷似父亲的面孔写满了酷似父亲的怒火。当他下意识地反问那是不是指Huan时，他弟弟瞪着他，气极反笑：“还能是哪条狗？！”

但这怎么可能？他怎么可能对Huan的所想所为一无所知？是，他知道Huan亲近Thingol的女儿，他知道Huan不赞同他和他弟弟的决定，他也知道那天他去找她时Huan就在门外，听到也看到了一切——包括连他自己也引以为耻的一幕。但Huan是忠诚的。是为了他，当年猎犬抛弃了蒙福之地，选择了流亡之路，始终像影子一样追随着他，不管他做了什么——Alqualondë，Araman，Losgar，哪怕在Nan Elmoth，Huan最终也站在了他的一边。这样一个不亚于兄弟的伙伴怎么可能离开他，就为了Thingol的女儿，和一个陌生的凡人？

然而事实就是事实。Thingol的女儿逃走了，Huan失踪了。闻讯，他立刻召集卫队带着余下的猎犬出发搜索，却一无所获。他料到了这个结果：Huan不是寻常的猎犬，既然占了先机，那么即便是他这样高明的猎手也无力回天。奇怪的是，追捕以失败告终，他本来应该暴跳如雷，却陷入了麻木的沉默，直到返回Nargothrond。

Curufin就等在他的房间里。盛怒已经过去，他弟弟恢复了以往的风度。“你的狗显然策划了很久，哥哥。”

他皱了皱眉。不知是不是幻觉，他觉得有点头疼。这不奇怪，他没睡好。那个梦……从来都不会让他睡好。

“它能带走Thingol的女儿，凭借的可不是运气。它找到了她的斗篷——你知道那件斗篷——还精心选择了外人不知道的秘密通道离开。”

现在他真的头疼了。那么Huan，确实不是她带走了你，而是你带走了她。意识到自己遭到了背叛，他之前的震惊尽数化成了怒火，然而他弟弟抢在他爆发之前，以平静如故的语声问了一个简单的问题：

“Turko，我只好奇一件事——它是怎样打开了那扇门？”

刹那间，怒火烟消云散，他头脑中一片空白。Curufin其实不需要答案，他想。现在问我，不过是种姿态罢了。

出于本能，他扬起了头，准备迎接任何可能的指责；但令他诧异的是，Curufin什么也没有说。他弟弟深深看了他一眼，便转身走了出去，一次也不曾回头。

就这样，Thingol的女儿逃脱了，随着她的离去，掌握Doriath的希望也化作了泡影。Huan跟着她——好吧，是带着她——出走了。可以肯定他们的目标是Sauron盘踞的Sirion岛，因为Nargothrond的奠基者就和那个凡人一起，被关在那里的地牢中。她同Huan会试图营救他们，很可能会在这毫无希望可言的尝试中死于非命。令他惊异的是，他发现自己完全谈不上无动于衷。他们会不会活下来？他们会不会成功？他想知道。或者，他们会不会回来？

他一感到头疼，就不再想下去。管他们会不会，就让Curufin去处理好了。

Curufin也的确展示了高超的统治手腕。所有关于Thingol的女儿不告而别的消息都被低调处理了，就连跟随他们来到Nargothrond的Fëanor家族旧部也很少有人知道真相。他和他弟弟继续公然藐视Orodreth的权威，Finarfin家族的次子面对Fëanor家族的两位堂兄，全然处于弱势。看着Nargothrond的摄政王子一次次不情愿地对他低下金发的头颅，他找回了信心与骄傲。就让她逃走好了，我既不需要她，也不需要Doriath。我也不需要你，Huan，你充其量只是一条狗而已。没有你，Nargothrond也依然受我掌控。

然而每一次当他面对大厅里那些曾经发誓效忠Finarfin家族，如今却臣服于他和他弟弟的人，他都发现自己隔绝不了一个发自心底的声音：别忘了，你所做的每件事都指向意想不到的结局。

他的预感很快就显出了应验的迹象。先是从边境传来消息说，很多来历不明的可疑人物试图进入Nargothrond的疆域，接着涌来了更多的报告，无不证实了这一点。就在他判断这可能是Sauron故伎重施，又派出奸细来刺探Nargothrond，因而准备亲自领军去解决问题时，报告突然发生了戏剧性的变化。那些鬼鬼祟祟的人物不是Sauron的爪牙，而是在骤火之战和Sirion岛沦陷时不幸落入敌手的精灵。他们摆脱了可怕的奴役，因为一个美貌绝伦的精灵姑娘和一只勇悍的猎犬向恐怖的Sauron发出挑战，击败了他，从而赶走了黑暗魔君最残酷、最邪恶的得力助手，净化了曾被巫术和妖狼玷污的岛屿。

这还不是全部。那些精灵宣称，Finrod并非一落到Sauron手中就遭到了杀害。他们说，Finarfin家族的长子曾英勇地与Sauron展开了对抗，尽管最终落败，但并没有暴露身份，而是和十一位同伴一起，被投入了地牢。没人知道地牢里发生了什么，但他们可以肯定：当那位自称Thingol之女的精灵姑娘救出那个凡人时，Finrod刚刚死去不久。

Nargothrond震动了。他和他弟弟先前的说法——Finrod业已身亡，他们身为Noldor长王子一脉理应取代Orodreth成为Nargothrond的统治者——与这些传言完全矛盾。这些矛盾成了众人关注的焦点，种种推断不胫而走，令人烦恼的传言愈演愈烈，有几次连他也听到了只言片语：

“可是，Lord Celegorm难道不是爱上了Lady Lúthien？”

“也许就是因为那样，他才不肯去救Beren，以及King Finrod。”

如果说这些荒诞说法他还可以嗤之以鼻，但随着时间流逝，某些猜测确实一步步逼近了真相。Thingol的女儿无疑知道谁被关在Sauron的地牢里，而Lord Celegorm和Lord Curufin既然取得了她的信任，带她来到Nargothrond，显然没有理由不知道她为何离开Doriath。Fëanor的两个儿子明知Finrod未死，却谎报死讯、夺取王权，分明是又一次背叛，亲族之间的背叛。哪怕他们辩解那并非有意，对血亲见死不救仍是不争的事实，证明他们是懦夫无疑：他们一贯以英勇的战士自居，勇气却还远远不及一个从未拿过剑的弱女子。

第二次，Nargothrond为Finrod举国哀悼。他不知道这对他和他弟弟的权威究竟有什么影响，但他注意到，不管他去哪里，都能看到众人交头接耳，就连他自己的部下也不例外——他的传令官居然唐突地当着他的面表达了疑虑，不知是太大胆还是太愚蠢。当时他就像一个名副其实的hasty-rise那样跳了起来，但没大发雷霆，而是直接下令牵来自己的马，宣布他要独自一人外出散心。当然，这个鲁莽的决定引来了一大波劝阻，但他统统置若罔闻，既是出于不忿，也是出于不信任——谁知道他们是发自真心，还是摆摆样子？

蠢货！你们居然觉得我应该去拯救Finrod，你们当中最蠢的一个？当初我若要求你们冒着生命危险攻打Sauron盘踞的妖狼之岛，你们难道就会心满意足？“懦夫”，你们竟然敢说我们是懦夫，但谁才是懦夫？Curufin仅仅靠了一番言辞，就把你们吓得至今不敢公开出战，到底谁才是懦夫？何况，你们忘了是谁在这个王国的边境作战，把妖狼和野兽赶出了你们的疆土？你们不但不为保全性命而感激我们，反而指责我们是懦夫？既然那么急着去死，愿Morgoth的邪恶火焰成全你们！

最后那个不负责任的诅咒如同一桶兜头淋下的冰水，冷却了他发热的头脑。他无论如何也不会希望Morgoth获利。怀疑着自己这是怎么了，他深吸了口气，让马放慢了脚步；就在这时，他眼角的余光捕捉到了林中一闪而过的黑影。

眨眼间，他就抽出了弓，但没有搭箭上弦，因为他注意到他的坐骑并不紧张。白马欢快地嘶鸣了一声，就像认出了一个久别重逢的朋友。

他端坐在马背上等待，很快那个黑影重新出现在视野里，这次没有避开他，而是慢慢地走出了斑驳的树影。当它在他面前停下，他终于迎上了它的目光，认出了那双熟悉的眼睛。

Huan的眼睛。

有一瞬，他险些被冲动支配，想跳下马背直冲过去，不顾一切地抱住这个朋友与伙伴；如果他曾以为他可以不在乎Huan的离去，那他一定只是拒不承认——他怎么可能斩断一段亲如手足、刻骨铭心的情谊，忘掉那些共同拥有的点滴？日复一日的试图遗忘，不过是把它们在记忆中埋得越来越深罢了。

但他紧握着弓，面无表情，纹丝未动。在他心中，愤怒与耻辱的火舌肆意舔舐着那处刚刚暴露的柔软，把它一点点烧焦、硬化，而他的骄傲渐渐占了上风。

这么说，你回来了。是她不需要你了，还是你终于厌倦了她？

猎犬没有退缩，坦然回望。那双眼睛在微弱的光线中闪着清澈的光，充满悲伤与尊严，但没有愧疚。

直到那时，他才注意到那些就连浓密的皮毛也没能遮住，有的还尚未愈合的伤痕。自从猎犬到他身边，与他并肩作战，他还是第一次见Huan伤成这个样子。为了她，你真去和Sauron拼斗过了？那一刻他丢下了所有的怨怼，想对着猎犬的耳朵大吼。但如果是我，我决不会让你去拿自己的生命冒险！你怎么能那么做？你怎么能这么顽固，这么……愚蠢？

然而到头来，他一个字也没有说出口。拨转了马头，他只是淡淡地说：“好吧，跟我走。”

他永远都不会承认，当他听到猎犬踏破残雪的脚步声时，他其实有多么庆幸。

 

Huan的归来如同一颗小小的石子落入广阔的湖面，似乎没在Nargothrond激起什么涟漪。他把猎犬留给医者照料，但在走回自己房间的一路上，他都想着猎犬的眼神，直到路过Curufin门前。

“我不得不问你，因为没有别人可问！”

从音量判断，他的侄子肯定是在大喊了，因为门是紧闭的。

“他们说的都是真的吗？”

他听不见他弟弟的回答；Celebrimbor固然激动，但Curufin显然保持了冷静，没有提高声音半分。毫无插手的欲望，他脚下不停，径直走了过去。他有自知之明，才不会干涉他弟弟怎么说服Fëanor家族最年轻的王子。何况，这一天对他来说已经够漫长了。

他回到房里，在窗边坐了下来。他不需要休息，但他可以享受一阵安宁。在他舒适地坐好时，外面隐约传来了骚动，不过很快就平息了。

渐渐地，他陷入了恍惚。被一只无形的手牵着，他回到了那个夹在现实与它的无数投影之间的世界。他在庞大的空虚与黑暗中前行，知道要找什么，却不知该去向何处。

他知道他会在那个世界里见到她，而他也真的见到了。背朝着他，她仍是那身银与白的装束。她的出现总会在他心底激起一阵疼痛，但既然早已习惯，他觉得那种疼痛也不再那么难以忍受。然而这一次当他仔细审视她时，他发现了异样。她的身影变得模糊了，丧失了清晰的界限，就像浸在时间的长河里太久。这样骄傲又不驯的火焰最终也会熄灭吗？他想知道。或者，他永远都不可能知道，因为无论她的火焰与他的多么相似，还是有着本质的不同？

就像察觉了他的注视，她回过了头。

他倒抽了一口冷气，猛地睁开了双眼。他的心在狂跳，一半是因为惊诧，一半是因为恐惧。那不是她。那张悲伤但平静的面孔美得令人屏息，但它属于Thingol的女儿，并不是他以为会看到的容颜。

他还没恢复镇定，就听到有人敲了门。大出意料的是，不等他同意，门就被推开了。他霍然而起，正准备向无礼的来访者发火，却又吃了一惊，因为他发现自己不认识进来的人。来人都是卫兵打扮，但绝不是他自己的部下。

“Lord Celegorm，King Orodreth要你到大厅来。”

 

他大步走进Nargothrond的辉煌大厅时，第一印象是全城的人都被召来了。在场的多数是Finarfin家族的子民，余下的则是他和他弟弟的属从。但此刻，不同的效忠对象并没有影响他们达成一致——他们都保持着沉默，令人生畏的沉默。穿过人群，他向王座走去，一道道目光从两侧投来，落在他身上，竟似含有真切的分量。

他在台阶前停了下来。偌大的厅里，唯有四面岩壁上映出的无数影子还在变幻移动。他弟弟已经到了；Curufinwë Atarinkë即便心存讶异，也没有表现出来。Fëanor最钟爱的儿子无视周围的一切，只盯着一个人——那人立在王座前，金发上戴着一顶银王冠。

难道是Finrod？

不，那不是Finrod，而是Orodreth——“King Orodreth”，刚才那几个无礼的卫兵就是这么说的。对此，他实在忍不住冷笑。要是Orodreth以为头上戴着王冠就能自封为王，发号施令，那他一定是疯了。身为Finarfin家族的次子，Orodreth向来都是长子的黯淡附庸：高贵不及，智慧不及，决心不及，长相更是大大不及。有些人生来就是追随者，无缘领导。

但就在他踏上台阶的时候，摄政王子开口了。“你没有权利站在这里。”

他眼角的余光瞥到有人在动，回头时立刻看出那是一队经验丰富、全副武装的战士。他们没有进逼，也没有表现出威胁，但他们的态度传达了明确的信息：不要轻举妄动。

有什么不对了。直到此刻，他才正眼看向Orodreth，那个他历来瞧不起的堂弟。令他惊讶的是，Nargothrond的摄政王子不再是他印象中的弱者了。金发王子身上仿佛由内至外燃起了一团火，一团他身为Fëanor的儿子不但十分熟悉，而且有着共鸣的火，竟让他想起了慨然把银王冠掷落脚下时的Finrod。

是Curufin打破了短暂的沉默。“Orodreth殿下，如果你指的是王位，那么恐怕你并不比我哥哥更有权利。”

摄政王子傲然答道：“王离开时，将这个王国托付给了我，任命我为此地的摄政王子。现在我的兄长已经逝去，依法我当接掌王权，并且决不容许那些阴谋背叛他的人染指他建立的王国。”

Curufin挑了挑眉。“谁是‘阴谋背叛他的人’？”

Orodreth没有犹豫。“你，和你哥哥。”

刹那的寂静之后，人群沸腾了。嘈杂的声浪在大厅中回响，犹如一场风暴，而他们三人对峙，就置身风暴的中心。他看得见Curufin嘴唇在动，却听不清弟弟在说什么，直到有个熟悉的声音从混乱中传来，盖过了喧嚣。

“Lord Orodreth，您的指控极其严重。”上了台阶，Celebrimbor站在父亲身边。年轻的王子成功保持了平稳的语调，目光却流露着焦虑。“您可有证据？”

“我有一位证人。”Orodreth稍稍缓和了态度。“而这位证人的诚信，我相信就连你父亲的兄长也不能否认。”

“那就把他带上来！”他没想到会被专门提到，不由得大怒。

但摄政王子看了他一眼，眼中满是厌恶与怜悯。“如你所愿。”说完，Orodreth就突然向旁边让开一步，而从王座后悄然走出来的，是Huan。

之后Orodreth的指控和那些死里逃生的精灵的补充，他一句也没听进去，因为他知道那都是真的——只有他迷上了Thingol的女儿那段除外，但这样的流言其实好过真相，他永远不会去澄清。无视旁人，他只盯着Huan。我忠诚的朋友，他想，觉得这真是难以形容地讽刺。我想拥有、想保存的一切，是不是注定都要通过最意外的方式失去？

Huan证实了所有对他和他弟弟的指控，用的不是言辞而是动作，尽管众所周知，Valinor的猎犬一生中可以三次说出人言。很好，你不想把说话的宝贵机会浪费在我们身上。他瞪着猎犬，头脑犹在狂怒与伤痛中煎熬，人群的呐喊却变得越来越响亮。

“叛徒！”

“恩将仇报的叛徒！”

“我们要求正义！”

怒火没有令他迟钝，他敏锐地察觉了这样的措辞中蕴含的危险。他本能地探手拔剑，却发现剑不在身边。然而面对怒火与憎恨的潮水，他与其说是恐惧，不如说是愤怒。

你们这些蠢货！是谁保护了你们的王国？是谁阻止了你们的敌人？你们说我们恩将仇报，但你们自己又如何？你们难道比我们强？为什么不说，是谁抛弃了自己的王？是谁甘心服从了我们这些“叛徒”的统治？“正义”，笑话，你们有什么资格审判我们？何不先审判你们自己！

Orodreth抬起了一只手。见状，人群渐渐安静下来，等待他们正统的王开口。

“King Finrod是我的兄长。”Orodreth说，“他明智地建立了一个王国，勇敢地保卫过它。他慷慨地宽恕了残杀过亲族，双手沾血却不见忏悔的人，还接待了这些不速之客，使他们大败之余不至无处落脚容身。假如他不曾为了兑现自己的诺言而献出生命，他必定也会大度地不再追究那些人的阴谋篡权，策划背叛。”Nargothrond之王顿了顿。“但是，我无法像他那样慷慨大度。”

赞同的声浪爆发出来，王不得不再次抬手，才能继续。“不，我也不会准许我的子民杀死我的堂亲，因为亲族残杀见血，只能让Mandos的诅咒更快降临。但我也不会准许他们留在这里，因为我不为叛徒提供膳宿！Celegorm和Curufin，我在此对你们说：离开Nargothrond，而且要尽快；从今以后，Finarfin家族与Fëanor众子一刀两断，再无情义可言！”

“如你所愿！”他回答，神色倨傲又凶狠。哪怕你求我，我也不会留在这里。总有一天你们会意识到自己犯了多大的错误。

但Curufin没有出声。众目睽睽之下，他弟弟只是跟着他出了大厅，唇边的微笑显得格外刺眼。

 

他们准备好出发时，他没有见到Celebrimbor。Curufin举止如常，而他也足够明智，知道这不是询问的时候。

他上了马，矛在鞍侧，剑在腰间，弓箭背在身后。四下里一片寂静，尽管周围已经聚集了大批等待他们离开的人，有些还佩着Fëanor之星，他的传令官也在其中。一个接一个，他扫视了那些曾经追随他但选择留下的人的面孔，目光冰冷。你们就这样背叛了我们，虽然你们曾经发誓效忠Fëanor家族。你们以为这样就能摆脱诅咒？蠢货，你们不能，因为我说你们不能。从今以后，你们不但要继续背负那个诅咒，还要加上我的——厄运将在找到我之前先降临到你们头上，你们将由于你们选择信任拥护的人一败涂地。这就是背叛的代价！

不想再看那些含着仇恨或鄙夷的面孔，他催马冲出了大门。

与Curufin一起，他涉过了很多年前涉过的溪流，翻越了很多年前翻越的丘陵，一口气疾驰了半晌，直到那座隐匿在Narog河谷中的要塞被远远抛在背后，他才容许自己放松。然而就在那时，他发现了一个意料之外的尾随者。Valinor的猎犬默默地跟在他马后，像一个悲伤的幽灵。

他咬紧了牙。你的背叛已经害我们失去了Doriath的钥匙、Nargothrond的王冠和Fëanor家族最年轻的后裔；你怎么还有脸跟着我？难道你要亲眼看着我死，才会满意？

“我们该去哪里，Turko？”Curufin这时问道，仿佛什么也没看见。

他勉强转移了注意，开始考虑。这似乎是个简单的选择，因为Fëanor家族的势力主要集中在两个地方——Himring和Amon Ereb。Maedhros仍然和Maglor一起控制着Himring和附近的土地，而Caranthir带着Amrod、Amras撤到了南方，在Amon Ereb建立了营地。但他在回答之前犹豫了。去Himring就意味着Maedhros与服从，而Amon Ereb又意味着Caranthir与冲突。

“我建议去Himring。”看到他的犹豫，Curufin说。见他眉头一皱，Curufin补充道：“因为我们的长兄有权知道Nargothrond发生了什么，以及Finrod打算给那个凡人提供什么帮助。”

然后他明白了。Curufin是对的。他几乎忘了一切混乱的起因，所有争端的焦点——精灵宝钻。Finrod是要帮助Fëanor众子以外的人去取得一颗精灵宝钻，这个事实Maedhros决不会忽视。而他们一旦得到Maedhros的支持，就等于拥有了Fëanor家族尚存的全部力量，那是接近一半的Noldor。

“Himring。”他同意了。为此，他想他可以忍受一点服从。


	8. Sad But True: Part Two

因此，他们向北出发了。由于没有护卫，他们必须选择一条可以尽量避开敌人的路线，因为虽然他们是经验丰富的战士，但毕竟只有两人——外加一条猎犬，如果Huan还能算数的话。他们需要先向东穿过Talath Dirnen，再沿着Brethil森林的边界向北，渡过Sirion大河、进入Dimbar地区之后，就贴近Doriath的北部边界前进。

他不知道很多年前她走过同样一条从Dimbar到Himlad的路，但就算知道，他也不会相信那是冥冥中注定，只会认为那是个说不上幸运还是不幸的巧合罢了。当他在Brethil发现Thingol的女儿时，他是真的没有想到。即便隔了这么远，她仍然美得惊人；在林中的昏暗里，她像一颗闪烁的星，而在她身边……

“杀了那个凡人，带走Lúthien。”Curufin忽然说，“那样Doriath就还会属于我们，而Nargothrond会为他们的错误付出代价。”

不约而同，他的马和Huan都停下了脚步。他扫了一眼猎犬，不见抗议的迹象，但他确信Huan十分反感Curufin的提议，而这反而给了他一种残酷的快意，使他更想接受。

把他的沉默当成了犹豫，Curufin靠近了他。“我们有马，他们是徒步。这可以轻易做到。你只要——”

“我会对付那个凡人。”他不客气地说，“不用你教。”

不等Curufin反应，他就催马冲了出去。与Curufin的建议相反，他先追上Beren才回马，意在面对面踏倒对手。以骑马对徒步，他已经占尽优势，再背后偷袭一个凡人，实在超出了他的骄傲所能容许的极限。

当他与Beren目光相接时，他听到了Lúthien的惊呼，知道Curufin已经出其不意掳她上了马。但他没料到接下来发生的一切。她的声音把那个惊呆的凡人变成了可怕的战士。眨眼间，Beren就脱出了他的视野，比他耳闻亲见的任何人都快；一阵怒吼咒骂爆发出来，等他成功勒马回头，Curufin已经不在马背上了，而是在地上与Beren扭作一团，徒然想要挣脱紧扼在喉头的双手。Thingol的女儿躺在他们旁边的草地上，Curufin的马在她身旁惊惶失措地嘶鸣。

眼看Curufin就要窒息，他来不及多想，只是狠狠扯下鞍侧的长矛，催马向Beren毫无防护的背后冲去。

就在那时，斜刺里响起了一声可怕的咆哮。

受惊的白马猛然转向，人立而起。他猝不及防，不得不抛开长矛去抓马鬃，但不等他稳住身体，就看清了挡住他的是谁。

又是Huan。

“滚开！”他吼道，“你是我的狗！”

从今以后，不再是了。这一次，Huan眼中不再有悲伤，只有失望与愤怒。

面对暴怒的猎犬，他的坐骑拒绝前进，他如何催促咒骂都无济于事。“你，你们两个，都要为今天的背叛付出代价！”他威胁道，但猎犬和白马都没有理会。与此同时，Curufin的挣扎变得越来越无力，他又急又怒，锵然拔出了剑。

“住手！”一个轻柔但清晰的声音就在这时喊道。“Beren，住手！”

是Thingol的女儿。她已经站了起来，奔到了Beren身边。“别杀他，”她拉住了凡人的手臂，“他不应死在你手中。”

她的要求，那个凡人想必无法抗拒，因为虽不情愿，Beren还是依言放开了Curufin。“但他不能就这样脱身。”他说，嗓音在精灵耳中显得粗哑异常。“他不懂荣誉，所以我也不给他尊重。”

得了自由，Curufin挣扎着坐了起来，一边大口喘气，一边呛咳干呕。而Beren无情地一件件缴了他的武器和装备，其中就包括那柄Nogrod的Telchar打造的短刀。

直到那时，他才暗自松了口气。他说什么也想不到Thingol的女儿会救Curufin的命，然而他更没有想到的是，她居然离开Beren身边，朝他走了几步。尘土和血迹只会衬托她那不属于凡世的美，整片林间空地似乎都因她而明亮。

她在一段距离开外停了下来。当他不由自主地望向她的眼睛，她的声音突然传入了他的脑海：你不该堕落得这样深。

休想教训我，他用同样的方式回道。也休想评判我。尽管跟你的凡人走吧，记住你将来要付出的代价。

别去Doriath，她牢牢攫着他的视线。如果你踏上那片土地一步，厄运就将找到你。

闻言，他怒不可遏。你在威胁我？那你就是大错特错。Fëanor众子听过的威胁，你根本想象不到。至于你宝贵的Doriath，我这就对你说，Thingol的女儿：它会毁灭。

她的低语化成了一声叹息。那么我同情你，Celegorm。

谁要你那居高临下的同情？又一次，他出离了愤怒，每次他面对她，都是这样的结果。你凭什么同情我？你并不比我圣洁崇高！

他们未出口的交流，Beren似乎毫无察觉，只是一把拉起了Curufin，无情地一推。“你的马，我留下给Lúthien用。它一定很庆幸能摆脱你这样的主人。”

Curufin向他走了过来，脖子上还有明显的瘀青，脚步还有一点踉跄。他以为他弟弟大概是暂时不能说话了，但Curufin遽然回头面对Beren，嘶哑地发出了诅咒，语声中充满了恶意：“去死吧，死得越快越惨才好！”

他俯身帮助Curufin上了自己的马。Curufin在他背后坐稳时，他感到他弟弟抓住了他的斗篷，但没有留意，因为她仍然占据了他的注意。他一生中从未遭受这样的羞辱，他有种强烈的冲动，想杀了他们，他们所有人：那个凡人，那条猎犬，还有Thingol的女儿。但她就像又一次看透了他，那种洞悉一切的悲伤眼神令他心烦意乱，无法轻举妄动。

很可能察觉了他内心的冲突，Curufin倾身贴近，在他耳边轻声说：“我们走，哥哥。”

他机械地听从了弟弟的建议。拨马向北时，他最后向她瞥了一眼。她已经转过了身，但在她身边，Huan仍然望着他，满眼警惕。

就在这时，他感到背上一轻，回头看时，Curufin已经用他的弓射出了一支箭，瞄准的是Thingol的女儿。Huan闪电般纵身而起，咬住了它，但第二箭倏忽又至，猎犬没有时间反应。这一次，Beren挡在了她身前。一声闷响，一簇血花迸出，羽箭透胸而入。

“你干什么？！”他难以置信地冲Curufin喊道，但他弟弟只是狠狠地踢了他的马。负痛之下，白马开始发力飞奔，刚好及时逃离狂怒追来的Huan。他不知道他们究竟逃了多久，只知道当他们最后不得不停下来休整时，马已大汗淋漓，人也精疲力尽。

照料了一会儿坐骑，他还是没能忍住：“你不该尝试偷袭她。”

“你当初就不该放走她。”Curufin立时反驳。

他无言以对。接下来的一路上，他们都保持了沉默，直到Himring的雄伟高墙赫然在望，Curufin才又开口，嗓音还带着一点沙哑，但冰冷无情：“至少，那个凡人必死无疑。”

 

他弟弟的判断终于被证明也有错误的时候。那个凡人没死；不但没死，还立下了精灵和人类都叹为观止的伟大功绩。Beren与Lúthien历经艰难险阻，终于抵达Angband，一同从黑暗魔君的铁王冠上夺回了一颗精灵宝钻。

他要是死了，问题就简单多了。眺望着Anfauglith无边无际的灰烬尘土，他想。一支规模空前的大军在他身后整装待发，包括东Beleriand所有的Noldor，Belegost和Nogrod的矮人，还有发誓为Fëanor家族效力的黑肤人类，但几乎没有他的旧部，因为Nargothrond没有派来任何援助。

“派人去问统帅，我们还要等待多久。”他吩咐他的新传令官Lachodir。Lachodir重复了指示，然后迅速执行了命令。

Lachodir是在他和Curufin到达Himring之后不久，自愿投到他麾下的：“您或许不记得了，但您在战斗中救过我的命，不止一次。您若允许，我愿再次为您效劳。”他在战斗中救过很多人的命，因此对这一个毫无印象；但他为什么要拒绝？他急需人手，而传令官是不可或缺的。Lachodir虽然年轻了些，至少忠诚毋庸置疑，这是连Curufin都认同的事。

他想知道Maedhros为何推迟了进攻。必要时，他的长兄可以很有耐心，但在战斗中无疑是位杀伐决断的将领。他和Curufin还没到Himring时，Maedhros就对Thingol的女儿有所耳闻，因为她从Nargothrond逃走之后，Doriath之王派人去了Himring，要求他们协助找她。然而令很多人吃惊的是，Maedhros听Curufin讲述了前因后果，却没有立刻采取行动。当Thingol的女儿和她的异族情人成功收复一颗精灵宝钻的消息传来，Maedhros派人去了Menegroth，要求物归原主。当他的要求遭到拒绝，又一次，令很多人吃惊的是，Maedhros没有立刻采取行动。Maedhros选择了一种旁人更容易接受的方案——建立空前的联盟，集中所有的力量，向Morgoth发起挑战。然而，Maedhros并没有制止弟弟们公开对Thingol和Doriath的臣民发出威胁。或许又一次，Curufin说的是真相：“因为一旦我们收回另外两颗精灵宝钻，Maitimo就会做同样的事。”

所以他们就到了战场上，在令人窒息的烟尘中等着与黑暗魔君对决，等着决定双方命运的大战。五颜六色的旌旗在晨风中舒展、飘扬，随处可见Fëanor之星，在仲夏的阳光下亮得耀眼。

“Lord Maedhros送来了回复，大人。”Lachdir回报，“内容是：原地等待，直到证实Uldor的情报。”

他点点头，又审视了一次他的部队。不期然，他迎上了一个东来者的视线，那个肤色深暗的凡人慌忙垂下了眼睛，就像不小心被火烫到。见状，他皱了皱眉，满含鄙视地扭过了头。这肯定是Ulfang的手下，他想。Caranthir坚持与他们结盟，声称人类是有勇气的。就好像他见识过一样！一个轻视了Arafinwë家族一辈子的人，到底为什么会信任一个弱小的次等种族？但Maedhros认为所有的支持都弥足珍贵，这就结束了争论。

那就让我们等下去吧，他想。等你信任的凡人告诉你该什么时候出发，然后我们就把这场战争彻底做个了断。

 

了断确实发生了，只不过不是以他们预期的方式。

Morgoth的力量诚然庞大恐怖，然而大敌的胜利靠的不是火龙、炎魔，也不是妖狼、野兽，更不是蜂拥而来的Orcs。黑暗魔君早在战斗开始之前很久就胜券在握，因为东来者Ulfang早已与他秘密结盟。

时机一到，毁灭的种子便生根发芽。精灵的希望毁于人类的背叛。

但在白热化的战斗中，他没有时间思考，何况反思本来就不是他的长处。我们输了，他在叛军逼近Maedhros的指挥旗下时判断。我们必须撤退，否则就只有死路一条。环视周围，他一边用最高的音量喊出命令，一边在激战的近卫队里搜寻Lachodir，但就在他找到时，背后一股大力袭来，紧接着一阵剧痛便淹没了他。

勉力回过头，他瞥到了一个食人妖的狞笑。然后他垂下眼，看到胸前露出了一个染血的矛尖。在失去意识之前，他只来得及想起自己犯了一个什么样的错误。他太大意，忘掉了一个事实：自己背后，已经永远失去了那个忠诚守护的影子。

他恢复知觉时，发现自己不在战场上，而是躺在林间的空地上。Lachodir坐在他身边，浑身是血，残破的铠甲和缺损的武器都是一场恶战的证明。附近还有别的战士在歇息，但没人出声。空中悬着冰冷的雾气，全然不像夏日。

他动了动。Lachodir立刻察觉，转过身来，见他醒了，不禁如释重负。但他没看Lachodir。在空地边缘，有一大团死气沉沉的东西躺在血泊中，白色的皮毛和银色的马鬃染上了斑斑点点的暗红。

顺着他的视线望去，Lachodir犹豫了一下才开口。“您昏过去了，大人。是您的马拼死驮着您冲出了重围。”

他咳了起来。尝到他自己的血的滋味，他险些吐了出来。然而他推开了Lachodir伸来扶他的手。喉间和心里都灼烧着火一样的疼痛，他吐出每个字都是货真价实的折磨。

“那么，我就需要一匹新坐骑了。”

 

多年后的深冬，当他骑着新的白马踏破积雪，进入失去了防护的Doriath，他心中燃烧的火焰比扑面而来的凛冽寒风更冷。

我来完成余下的一切。

但还有什么余下？他的诅咒倒是好像全部应验了，与其说是他有什么可以左右未来的力量，更可能是Mandos的残酷玩笑。Huan死了，为了那个凡人而与Morgoth的巨狼Carcharoth拼斗到死，同归于尽。他的马死了，为了把重伤的他救出战场而送了命。Beren死了，Thingol的女儿也死了，他们虽然曾经死而复生，但必将再死一次，因为这一生他们注定只能是凡人，最终也必须离开世界的限制。Nargothrond陷落了，Orodreth战死了，背叛过他的人不是在龙焰里丧生，就是被俘了；他们果然是因他们信任拥护的人而死，一点也不错。Thingol被杀了，Melian离开了；Doriath失去了防护，矮人洗劫了千洞之城的辉煌厅堂，如果不是一个企图重建外祖父国度的半精灵，曾经显赫一时的隐匿王国就已经灭亡了。

事到如今，还有什么要做？一个夺回父亲制成的宝石的誓言，还有一个毁灭一个王国的威胁。

幸运的是，二者可以一起实现。

后世的传说将会讲述，是他挑动了他的兄弟们进攻Doriath，但Fëanor众子为誓言所缚，在Dior拒绝交出宝石之后，他们就别无选择，这一点Maedhros与他一样心中了然。所以他们来了，在隆冬时节，在精心选择的时机，尽管Maedhros坚称他们不是为了毁灭Doriath，而是为了那颗他们理当拥有，并且发誓不惜一切代价夺回的精灵宝钻。

他们一路都没有遇到抵抗，很快就看到了横跨Esgalduin河的大桥。桥另一端矗立着Menegroth的雄伟大门，门里便是辉煌的千石窟宫殿，Doriath的心脏。灰精灵已经收到了警讯，匆忙集结了守军；但他一眼就认出了他要找的人，因为Thingol的继承人没有躲在后方，而是等在大门前。

Dior Eluchíl身上确实流着她的血。这样想着，他拔出了剑。

 

出乎意料，Dior是位卓越的战士。细想起来，这并不奇怪，毕竟他的父亲是Beren Erchamion，赤手空拳就险些扼死Curufin。Morgoth曾经以等同于Noldor至高王的价格悬赏那个凡人的脑袋，然而他从Bragollach的屠杀中逃脱，从同伴的背叛中幸存，独自在危机四伏的Dorthonion游荡，孤身穿越恐怖的Gorgoroth山脉和Dungortheb谷地……最后，他还完成了一件超出想象的功绩——同他的爱人一起，从Morgoth那里夺回了一颗精灵宝钻。

他从来不曾和Beren交过手。假如有过，对他来说倒像是种幸运——“死在Beren手里”，大概比“死在Beren的儿子手里”听起来更像样一点。

他退了一步，低头看着胸口喷涌而出的鲜血，知道那是致命的伤，也知道自己正走向结局。

我同情你，就在那时，一个声音在他脑海里低语。

谁要你的同情？他轻蔑地啐出了一口殷红的血沫。何况，杀我的人就是你的儿子？

他倒下去时没感到任何疼痛，就连永恒的黑暗似乎也离他很远——毕竟，他的所作所为，到底有多少是誓言所迫？当他决定放任Finrod死在Sauron的地牢里，篡夺Nargothrond的王权，同时想把Doriath据为己有的时候，他考虑的是精灵宝钻吗？他发誓毁灭Doriath，而且也真的付诸行动，最后把自己引到末日的时候，他难道只是想要那颗宝石？

当他在Losgar点燃烈火，在Himlad决定报复，他何曾想过誓言？当他一次又一次地企图把他爱过的人送上死路，誓言又与此何干？

誓言只是借口；黑暗来自内心。

他闭上眼睛，那个多年来不断入梦的白影突然变得无比清晰。在无边的黑夜里，她闪耀如星，美得无法言传，近在咫尺，却又远在天边。

是你吗，Aredhel？你是不是在笑？Irissë，占上风的总是你，永远是你。

他想伸手碰她，却只发现他做不到。

……对动物比对人了解更多……

但他真的那么了解动物吗？他想起了Huan，另一个他耿耿于怀的影子。他真的了解Huan吗？他有没有想过，Huan为什么要为了区区一个凡人牺牲自己？他是不是明白，为什么Huan从前为了他不惜放弃蒙福之地，走上危险的流亡之路，和他一起背负起Noldor的诅咒，到头来却决定弃他而去？

他不知道，也很可能永远不会了解。至于对人，他的确更不了解。Aredhel——不，Irissë，他很了解她吗？他一定是爱她的，但他从不清楚她从他这里期待什么，为什么接近他却又躲避他，宁愿拒绝一位Noldor王子，选择了一个最终害死了她的Sindar疯子。他了解Curufin吗？他弟弟是不是仅仅在利用他，把他当作一枚掌中的棋子？倘若真是那样，为什么他弟弟还要冒着激怒他的危险，不断对他加以规劝？他了解Lachodir吗？他倒下时，听到年轻的传令官发誓不惜一切代价为他复仇，然而他到底做了什么才赢得如此盲目的忠诚，或者说，他如何才能受之无愧？

也许，世事正是一直这样讽刺：你信任的最终恰恰会背叛你，你忽视的却会令你惊讶。或者，恰好相反：你信任的背叛你，是因为你以为无论你做什么他们都不会背叛你，而你忽视的令你惊讶，则是因为你从不曾对他们有过期望与信心。

我同情你。又一次，那个声音在他头脑里低语。

你其实是这个意思吗，Lúthien？

Lúthien。濒死之际，他终于唤了她的名字。Lúthien Tinúviel。他一直叫她“Thingol的女儿”，尽管他像旁人一样知道她的名字。他真的恨她吗？他不知道。他只知道，她不知为何触动了他的心，并且不是靠了容貌——这一点，他们倒是相当讽刺地有着共同之处：Lúthien the fair，Celegorm the fair。然而那是不是爱？如果是，Fëanor的儿子又怎能在一生中爱上两个人？但如果那不是爱，又是什么？对他已经永远失去，或从未拥有的品质的向往吗？

他的意识开始模糊了。他分辨不出遥遥传来的微弱呼唤是不是幻觉。但即使能够保持清醒，他也不可能回答这些问题。

因为他同样不曾了解自己。

在永恒的黑暗降临的时候，连他自己也没想到的是，他大笑起来。为他自己，为他做过的一切。

那么是不是因为我自己？因为我自己，我想拥有、想保存的一切，才注定都要通过最意外的方式失去？

悲哀，却真实。

 

 

-完-


	9. Extra: Time Enough for Love

——三个在河边，两个在林中。

——林中的交给你，河边的交给我。

——你确定？

他拒绝回答，而是双腿一夹马腹径自冲了出去。前方不远便是树林的尽头，水声从那里隐隐传来，河面上飘浮的雾气渗过疏落交错的枝干，在棕褐与深绿间晕染出了浓稠的乳白。Huan真是越来越啰嗦了，他在疾驰的马背上信手摘下挂在鞍侧的长矛，不无恼火地想。三个Orcs，根本就是举手之劳。

公平地说，他的自信不是没来由的。

当他从天而降一般出现在那三个丑陋生物眼前，他满意地看到了他们惊骇欲绝的表情——大张的嘴刚刚来得及摆出“Golug”[1]的口型，泛黄的眼中就已写满了对死亡的恐惧，而他当然不会给他们出声的机会。长矛干净利落地脱手，穿透了第一个的喉咙；箭矢疾如流星地飞去，命中了第二个的眼睛。事实上，要不是为了免去事后彻底刷洗白马的麻烦，他就会放任第三个丧生在马蹄下。

从毫无生气的躯体上拔出剑来，通常难免叫人反感，然而他并不在意，因为拜他父亲炉火纯青的手艺所赐，他的剑从不沾染狼藉——它是Curufinwë Fëanáro本人的造物，经历了数不清的杀戮，痛饮了量不尽的鲜血，依旧锋利如初，不见一丝污迹。

蓦地，他握剑的手一紧，转念之间却又松开，与此同时有什么东西从灌木丛中倒落下来，一直滚上砾石密布的河滩，乍看活像一段朽木。

——Huan，你故意的？

他望着屠场上的第四具尸体，嘴角不禁一抽。那倒霉的Orc死因是什么，委实一目了然——任谁的头颈被大力折成如此古怪的角度，也不可能平安无事。

——你大意了。

他嗤之以鼻。——有你在，我当然不必风声鹤唳。

庞大的黑影只是一闪，便掠过林下繁茂的灌木，眨眼间已在他身边。他的马对此司空见惯，不但没有惊慌，反而打了个响鼻表示问候——那正是Valinor的猎犬Huan，长久以来与他形影不离的忠实伙伴。

“或许我该专门派人给你清理战场才是，Turko。”紧随Huan之后，一人一骑从林中缓步而出。骑手一派从容气度，非但周身不见半点厮杀的痕迹，连语气都是好整以暇的。“我们刚刚在那边堆好尸体，正准备点火。”

“那就告诉他们等等，这里还有五个。”他还剑入鞘，这才转头面对他的弟弟。“不过是几个Orcs，也值得Finrod那些没用的手下大惊小怪。”

“还有野狼。”Curufin微笑着指出，“我们花了三天时间才剿清它们。”

Huan在一边抖抖皮毛，积极地点了点头。

“就算是吧，”他不得不承认Curufin说的是事实，“反正问题就要解决了。”

“但愿如此，”Curufin轻声说，嘴角仍然挂着那抹笑意。

自从Finrod离开之后，有一段时间一切风平浪静，与过去无异。然而仿佛一夜之间，Morgoth的爪牙和Sauron的奸细就从妖狼之岛大肆涌来南方窥探，Talath Dirnen首当其冲沦为野狼和Orcs频繁出没的地域。没人天真到认为大敌的反常猖獗无关紧要，可是只要提到派人去一探究竟，Finrod那些一心谋求安逸的臣民就会集体缄默。结果他和他弟弟只有决定亲自前往，随行的则是Bragollach后他们带来此地的Fëanor家族旧部。

由此看来，他与Curufin身为Fëanor家族的王子，却在这个Finarfin家族缔造的王国里拥有比摄政王子Orodreth更大的发言权，还真是情有可原的。

迄今为止，清理守卫平原的尝试十分成功。他们虽然尚未查明敌人此举事出何因，但杀无赦的铁血手腕显然起到了立竿见影的震慑功效——至少，野外过夜遭到袭击的可能性是大大降低了。纯粹是出于谨慎，他们在扎营时照例安排了足够的警卫守夜。考虑到明天就要启程返回，他决定让Huan去享受一下独自狩猎的快意，因此简单的晚餐之后，篝火边就只剩了他们兄弟两人。

“东边有什么消息？”他拔开皮袋上的木塞，把漾着宝石色泽的液体倒进他弟弟的杯子。白天有东Beleriand来的信使与他们会合，而这类事务历来都是Curufin负责处理。

“Maitimo和Makalaurë仍然守着Himring，Moryo和两个Ambarussa决定把Amon Ereb改成根据地。”Curufin接过酒杯，微一点头向他致谢，“看起来他们都能照顾自己。有趣的是，据称颇有不少凡人投奔了Moryo。”

“凡人？”他不由得皱了皱眉。他接触过的凡人寥寥无几，因此曾经对他们既无好感亦无恶意。只不过，前不久造访过Nargothrond的那一个，的确把他判断的天平推离了原先的平衡。

“Moryo似乎觉得那些凡人不算一无是处。”Curufin轻啜一口红酒，若有所思，“也许那位Haleth的影响，比我料想的更大。”

“Haleth，”他斟满了自己的杯子，突然觉得这名字有些耳熟，“Bragollach之前，有个凡人家族想要得到许可向西穿越Himlad，而他们的首领……”

“就是她。”Curufin肯定了他的印象，“她曾经是Haladin家族的首领，拒绝了Moryo让他们定居Thargelion的邀请。”

他恍然大悟，于是开始试着回忆她的形貌，却想不起太多细节，只依稀记得她与其他凡人并无二致。她不算美——绝大多数凡人在Eldar眼中都算不上美——可也不算高大强壮，与传言中的剽悍女武士形象相去甚远。若说有什么特别，那也只是她身边总跟着一个几乎高出她一头的魁梧女护卫而已。“你是说Moryo他……”

“我并没有说。”Curufin又一次淡淡地打断了他，往杯中添了些酒。篝火在他们身边噼啪作响，不时有小小的火星飞溅出来，落在潮湿的草地上一闪即逝，好似田野中随处可见的短命流萤。

他没有多问，只是仰头把余下的酒一饮而尽。不管Caranthir与那个人类女子有什么奇特纠葛，惺惺相惜也好，不共戴天也罢，他有足够的自知之明，不会去妄加判断。反正这样无聊的问题，大约只有Finrod这种人才会去操心——他的这个堂弟可是名声在外的智者加哲人，当然，那是说那颗长着金发的脑袋在发热到要帮着一个凡人去取得一颗Silmaril之前。

“不知Finrod现在怎样了，”他说。

Curufin看着他，无奈地摇了摇头：“我本来希望这次能收集足够的消息来回答你这个问题，但现在看来是不可能了，因为要你和Huan留下活口，比登天还难。”

他不假思索地大笑起来：“有些习惯就是习惯，我不想改也不能改。”

话音未落，他就知道自己犯了错误。

心中猛地一疼，前一刻还润泽着喉咙的沁凉酒液毫无预兆地在胸腹间点起了一把烈火。见鬼，他竭力控制着不去发抖，同时诅咒着自己，像以往每一次一样。已经过了这么久，为什么你就是不能忘？凭什么就连她的只言片语，也拥有这样铭心刻骨的魔力？

“Turko？”Curufin的声音像是从天边传来，模糊而遥远，只在他混乱的脑海中唤起了久远的记忆。有人影从深埋的岁月中一点点浮现，微卷的黑发，灵动的灰眸，依着Noldor的标准算是娇小而纤瘦——她叫什么名字？Curufin是怎样把她介绍给了他？那时他本来因为初见弟弟心仪的女子而颇不自在，却在她的笑颜前迅速放下了局促与戒备。

他认出了她，因为她是他弟弟的妻子，他侄子的母亲。当年她拒绝走上流亡之路，如今她仍然留在大海彼岸，而自从踏上这片凡世的土地，Curufin就再也没有提过她的名字，哪怕一次。

可是……怎么能够？究竟要怎样，才能做到如他弟弟这般，决绝放手、永不回顾？

疑问仿佛燎原的野火，混合了酒意在头脑中烧灼。恰在此时夜风吹过，几绺黑发垂落挡住了视线；他不耐烦地把头向后一甩，结果在回过神之前，那个问题已经鬼使神差般脱口而出。

“你的妻子，Kurvo——你爱过她，对么？”

一声清脆的爆响，他弟弟手中的杯子碎裂开来。一时风声也停止了，他们四目相对，暗色的液体从他弟弟修长的手指间滴滴渗落，分不清是酒还是血。四野死一般的寂静中，彼此的呼吸像是被放大了，即使是竭力压抑着的起伏，听在Eldar的耳中依然清晰。

他从没见过Curufin露出这样的眼神。阴冷而绝望，教他无端想起了Araman铺天盖地的深灰迷雾。

“……我当然爱她。”

良久，Curufin才轻声说。随着语毕，Fëanor排行第五的儿子长身而起，举动间恢复了从容不迫的优雅。棱角尖锐的碎片自掌心散落，有一些分明还沾着血迹，可是那只手上不见伤痕；方才的沉默足够漫长，漫长到它们都已尽数痊愈。

然而他来不及为他弟弟居然给出了回答而意外，因为破天荒第一次，他注意到了他弟弟的措辞。Curufin说的不是“爱过”……

头开始疼了。他不知道这是酒精的作用还是思考的结果，抑或，仅仅是因为他看清了此前不曾留意的现实。

这是Fëanor家族的宿命么？曾经爱过，依然在爱，到最后却要放手——而放手的时候，偏偏要相信那是自愿。

他又笑了起来。起初只是混杂着呛咳的低笑，却渐渐提高了音量，直到肆无忌惮。

如此说来，他们岂非都是无可比拟的愚蠢？

他曾经以为，他们永远不会陷入这个怪圈。对首生的儿女来说，时间难道不是足够去爱？在Arda命运的轨迹到达终点，岁月长河的流淌归于凝滞之前，他一定会找到她吧？总有一天，他会凝视她的双眼，重复那一句话——那样简单又那样艰难的一句话，早在Valinor的平原上就曾出口，又在Araman的迷雾中重新提起，而在Helcaraxë的冰原幻境里，他一度以为它早已是心照不宣。

可是他错了。大错特错。

不管他是何等出色的将领、何等强悍的战士，站在这个只属于他与她两人的战场上，他都注定要品尝失败的苦果。

是因为爱。

因为爱，所以不能容忍放她离去。

因为爱，惟有赶尽杀绝。

她想必比谁都更清楚这一点。一次又一次，她从他的身边逃脱，哪怕最后被逼至绝境，她仍然不肯如他所愿。Irissë，在半梦半醒中他念着这个名字，咀嚼着熟稔到极致的音节，分不清胸中涌动的是爱是恨。你不肯认输，却肯临阵脱逃？你就这么想要看我失望，为此可以不择手段？

没有回答。

当然不会有回答。她走了，这一次是彻底消失在这个茫茫尘世之外。然而他控制不住地向西方伸展开思绪，明知徒劳无功却仍要固执尝试，只因为他想再见一次她的容颜——在大海的彼岸，在等待的殿堂，在他看不到、听不到、感觉不到的某个角落里，她……会不会听到他的诘问？

此时此刻，在被守卫的平原谈不上宁静的夜色中，他突然想要知道，Mandos的殿堂是否同样黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Golug是Orcs对Noldor的称呼。


End file.
